


The Stories May Change You

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am?????, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Klance Week 2018, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Injuries, Multi, Oneshots compiled into a book, Original Character Death(s), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Piss off peespsppspsps, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Triggers, Well - Freeform, Yikestm, i should be sorry but im not, klangst, oof, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Read tags××This has Langst. Who cares at this point. I just want to cry.Also has other headcannons. AUs. Yaddayaddayadda.... Woops.(One-shot book, urg)





	1. Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Back To Me by Of Mice and Men.
> 
> Since this is a Langst chapter, there are triggers. suicidal thoughts, and self harm. Also suicide. 
> 
> Sorry.

_No turning back now, I'm moving ahead toward the way out._

I smirk as I blast the oncoming Galra ships. They blow up after I iced them with my cannon. I used my sonic boom thing, and more ships blew up. The rest of the team was also fighting the Galra. I could see they were doing more than I was. The voices from my head were creeping up on me. I shook my head, as I moved around, leading the Galra towards me.

I huffed as a bunch of them, did move to me. Maybe they knew how horrible I am. The mistakes I've been doing. I started to shoot them down, one-by-one. I smiled cockily, cheering as I destroyed them.

Maybe I could capture one, and start using some machines to torture the information out of them... No! I was surprised of my thinking. I mean, I do hate the Galra, but not to the point of torturing them. Right? I gritted my teeth, and started to fight again, ignoring my thoughts as I went.

_Don't you hate how, We get left behind in the fallout._

"Come on guys! It's time to form Voltron!" I hear Shiro say over the comm. I moved my lion over to where the team was and we all formed Voltron. We begin to fight the bigger ships, destroying it, piece-by-piece. 

 **Look at how happy you feel, when you see these disgusting animals die. They were about to kill all these innocent people, Lance. Kill them before they kill everything.** I smiled, a bit more sinister than I was used to. I could see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were turning purple. I gasped in shock, standing from my seat and away from the control. The blue lion turned off-line, and Voltron disbanded. 

I struggled to stay upright, as the others exclaimed in confusion. What just happened?

"Lance! Can you hear us?" Keith asked, worry evident in his voice.

 **Listen to them Lance. They need you only for Voltron. Other than that, you're worthless to the team.** I struggled to catch my breath, but I did so anyway. 

"Uh, yeah. Blue just turned off-line. No reason why," I laughed nervously, as I sat back down. Blue turned back on-line. The others gave a sigh of relief, and we formed Voltron again. This time we finished the battle.

_I won't stand down, As I feel the ground begin to crack now._

I get out of the Blue, as we arrived in the Lion´s hangar. I saw the others complimenting each other. Nobody said anything to me. Not surprised.

 **You see Lance! Nobody thinks about you. Just leave, and they will not notice at all!** I sigh, walking away from the group. I walked, heading to the training deck. I locked the doors, so no one could come up and see me. I growled. I had my bayard on me already, so I set up the gladiator to fight me. Level ten.

I put on my music too, so I could fight with that. I did not like my mind talking to me, at all. 

Gladiator after gladiator I defeated. I fought with long distance, as short distance was with the whole group. I do not need this anymore. I do not need to feel the pain of rejection.

_So I cry out, the same call to arms but with a new sound._

I am in my room. 

I found a sharp object when I was looking around. 

It was Keith´s bayard. 

It turned to a blade. 

Not like the Blade of Marmora.

Similar, but it was as thin as the blade, but the hilt thick. Short, not long. Good enough.

_Let hope be everything that you need, t_ _o march to a victory._

I should do it quickly. 

I should end it. 

I had enough with no one noticing me.

I look down at my wrist. 

The scars from over the years. 

The scars I made.

Tears quickly pour down my face. 

The silence is hurting me.

_When you can't feel the difference between, an inch and infinity._

**END IT!**

**LANCE END IT!**

**YOU HAVE TO!**

**YOU STOLE IT FROM THE BOY WHO HURT YOU.**

**THE BOY YOU SHADOW.**

**THE BOY THAT MADE YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF** **.**

I started to make new scars, as crimson liquid came out of the now palish arms.

_Every part of me catches on fire underneath, when I ignite, you'll see._

I hear the voices of Coran and Hunk outside my door. I quickly hurt myself more, the pain subduing my numbness. 

They are talking about me. I quickly grab the blade. I want to end my life. I want to end everything. 

I am worthless.

_Maybe I can light the way, I can light the way back to me._

I stabbed myself, and twisted the blade around. 

The door slides open, and shouts of worry and despair reach my ears. I drop.

I look at Hunk as he grabs me. He does not touch the blade that is in my stomach at the moment. 

He runs with Coran to the pods, tears silently pouring down his face. He looks down at me, and I give him a weak smile.

Before we leave the room though, I see the words painted on the wall with my pure blood.

They go around my head, circling my last thoughts. Those are the last three words I ever think. I will ever write. My last breath leaves my body, and so does the warmth.

_Back to me._

I am worthless.

 


	2. I Was Young and A Menace

I swear, it wasn't my fault. I was just trying to protect the poor child. If it wasn't for me, the poor kid would have died. 

Shiro starts yelling at me. My foolishness could break the team, and then we couldn't form Voltron. Huh.

So I'm only good for forming Voltron, then? Alright. Call me when you need me.

As Shiro yelled, I walked away. I just ignored him. The others started to call me out. Shouting at me to come back.

"You guys don't need me. Not really. I'll be in my room if you want to form Voltron," I told them, my voice hollow. I walk out of the room, the automatic doors sliding behind me. 

I walk, corridor after corridor. I finally arrived in front of my room. I enter, and the doors shut behind me. No emotions come forward. Just numbness, and the disgusting feeling of loneliness. I sat on my bed, and grabbed my notepad, where I drew my family. 

I had asked Coran if he had any pencils, pencil crayons, and a notebook. He gave them too, and I was lucky that I could draw and had an artistic past. I was now coloring them, making it look like a family portrait. I smiled to myself, my homesickness growing even more. 

I had drew my new family on the ship. That made me feel sick. I couldn't comprehend how they didn't notice the little Heratian kid. How I saved him.

I sighed, as I went onto another page, and started to draw a marigold. They were my mom's favorite flower. Lilacs were my older sister's favorite, roses for my younger sister, and sunflowers for my niece. My brothers hated flowers, but they really loved sports. Hell, I drew a soccer ball for Mateo, a hockey stick for Daniel, and a volleyball for my nephew, Diego. 

I hear the door open, but I was sitting against the wall, facing away from the door. If it was Shiro, then I was going to find myself another quiet place. I wouldn't even bother listening to him. I continued to draw.

"Hey," it wasn't Shiro who said that. It was Keith. I didn't say anything, but I did pause, my hand in mid-air.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice showing no emotion. I could hear Keith walk, until he was kneeling beside the bed.

"I like your drawings. They're pretty," he said, his voice soft and genuine.

"Thanks," I reply, continuing to draw. Hell, I was surprised. Never knew he had any emotion other than anger. 

He stayed like that, as I continued to draw. It felt like hours, but was only minutes, in this somewhat comfortable silence. 

"I'm sorry," Keith said, his voice filled with sadness. I was confused.

"About what?" I asked, still drawing the volleyball. Keith was staring at me, and I looked back at him.

"Every time I got angry at you. I'm sorry. I'm just never around people, and it's difficult for me to accept anybody in my life. I can see that you help a lot of people around the castle, but they really don't notice you, don't they?" Keith told me, sincerely. I sighed and nodded.

"They don't notice me, yeah. I already know. It sucks, and I hate it, so fucking much. I come from a large family, and I get attached to people quickly. I just hate how I'm the seventh wheel," I blurt out, and I stop drawing. Keith then surprises me. He hugs me, and tears from my eyes slide down my cheeks. He embraces me as I cry, sobs coming from my mouth. 

"Lance, you're anything but the seventh wheel. You help civilians, you keep us in check, you take care of us, even though we're supposed to be taking care of you. You are selfless, and if anything, you make the castle a joyous place to be. Hell, you make me feel alive. So, don't ever think you're a burden or the seventh wheel," Keith tells me, as I stop crying. I just nod, as hope fills my chest.

Maybe I am useful.


	3. Drugs and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs and Candy   
> ~ All Time Low
> 
> Let's say, this chapter was inspired by my girlfriend. Ah, I miss her so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I went to the doctor's to see my X-ray results for my head, and they found out that I have something on the right side of my brain. It's not cancer, but the doctor's want to see what I have, so I have to do another scan of my brain. Also exams are tomorrow, Thursday, Friday and Monday. July 23-August 12 I'll be without Wifi since I am going to Central America. And September 4 I'll be beginning school. And that' my summer schedule :)

_I can't take another hollow point conversation._ _It's getting harder to fake._

"Damn it, Lance!" I curse myself, misplacing the keys into my apartment. Today, I was going to talk to Keith on Skype, since we've both been really busy lately. He with work, and I with my exams. I finally got the door open, and I enter.

I close the door behind me, and leave my shoes at the door. The really clean apartment was empty, with no sounds coming from a computer. I frowned, and shook my head. I was going to talk to Keith, even if it was late.

I went into the kitchen, and I grabbed a pot. I grabbed some spaghetti from cupboards, and the sauce from the fridge. I filled the pot up with water, and I put it on a burner, I turned up the heat, and stuck the straight spaghetti in it. I went around the kitchen, grabbing a bunch of food. I lied with my grandmother, and under her roof, she showed me what to put in spaghetti, and to make it one of her own creation. 

She had put chicken, peppers, garlic, and onions even into her spaghetti. When she made it, it was like Heaven on Earth. I smiled, as I cooked up the food, filling the apartment with a smell.

_The sound of you, an outlasting vibration. There's something I can't shake._

I smiled softly, as I finished making the spaghetti. I always made a bit too much, since I lived with eleven siblings, and the family reunion's sometimes makes me want to cook for people. I took out some of the food, and I put it on my ceramic plate. I went over to the couch, and I turned on the TV, waiting for Keith to call.

Keith. He was the reason I was happy. The reason I am still alive. The reason for destroying the creeping thoughts over my mind. And he's the one who makes me sad. Makes me feel like destroying my own corpse so he can be happy. He's the one who makes me feel anything.

I watched an episode of Supernatural, since I was bored as heck, and I've already watched all of the seasons like three times. Or more. 

_The sweetness of you on my tongue._ _I breathed you in, you filled my lungs._

I hear the a noise from the laptop. I pop up, and sprint, almost tripping over my feet. I open the laptop, and quickly putting my password in. I see it was an upcoming call from...

Hunk.

I shake the disappointment from my shoulders, chiding myself. I put on the okay.

"Hey, ol' pal of mine! What's up?" I greet, a smile on my face. Hunk immediately brights up at my words. He smiles.

"Hey, Lance! I'm doing fine! I wanted to call because of something I've been wanting to ask you," he told me, excitement lighting up in his eyes. I brought the laptop over to the couch, and I turned off the TV, cutting Dean off in a middle of him saying, 'Bitch!'

"Sure, what is it?" I say, getting myself comfortable in the middle of the cushions. 

"Well, I wanted to see if you and Keith are able to come to the grand opening of my restaurant!" Hunk exclaimed. My mouth went open with surprise, and it quickly turned into a smile. 

"I'll talk to Keith about it, but don't ever doubt about me. I'm going to see the grand opening my man!" I glowed with happiness. Hunk cheers, and I laugh in response, already excited. 

"Okay, buddy. Tell Keith I said 'hi'. Talk to you soon!" Hunk told me. I smiled, and nodded, and we both said our goodbyes. 

_A bitter taste, surrender waste. Another weakness._

I had finished my dinner about a few hours ago. I was slowly falling asleep on the couch. Keith never called me. I felt disappointed, but I knew it wasn't his fault that he was the manager of the new company, that his dad gave him. I already went on YouTube to stop the boredom that was growing in my chest.

I sighed, and I left the couch. I set down the laptop and I went into my room. I quickly changed into my PJ pants. 

 _You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
Take one down for the young and easy (young and easy, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
You've got me out of my head.

I went under the covers, too tired to even cry at the moment. Tomorrow was another day, and I could put up the mask of happiness. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep. 

Perhaps, in the middle of the night, I woke up from the door opening and closing, quietly. I thought it was the neighbour's door, so I quickly fell unconscious. 

I had a weird dream that night. Something that had to do with roller coasters, and giant lollipops. A tiger was chasing me at one point, making me wake up in the morning with a start. I was sweating, and tears were coming down from my eyes. I took a shaky breath. I quickly wiped the tears, and I waited until I was ready to leave the bed.

_I fill this space in your bed. High on the beat of the breakdown, breakdown._

I left the room, with my clothes and a towel, I was going to take a shower, and stop the redness from my eyes. I sighed, closing the bathroom door. I took off my clothes, and quickly took a shower. I took my towel and dried myself off, and I put on my clothes in the washroom. I was so used to doing that, I only went back to my room to freshen up. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked like shit. Baggy eyes, pale skin, and messed up hair. I looked dead. I huff, and I put on make-up to conceal the fact I looked like Death in a human body. 

I left my room, looking down at my feet. I barely even looked up, when I hear a cough. Yet, when I did, my breath hitched. 

In the middle of the living room, was Keith, holding flowers, and a teddy bear. I stood still, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Good morning, Lance," he told me. A smile broke out, and I ran to the man I loved. I gave him a hug, as tears started to pour out. He hugged me quickly, dropping the gifts onto the couch that was beside him. We were in a tight embrace, while I was crying and he was drawing patterns on my back.

"Sorry for not calling last night. I was in the middle of a flight, and I don't think the woman beside me would have appreciated me talking to guy romantically," Keith mumbled, and I giggled. I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to be with Keith, in this moment, forever. 

_You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy). And I don't wanna give it up._


	4. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked Away by R. City ft Adam Levine
> 
> I love angry Lance. （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> Sorry, I just had to do this.
> 
> Short but eh. I'm tireeed. Sorry for not updating. My moms is weird.

"Lance! Come on! Stop messing around!" Shiro sounded annoyed with me. Well, when is he not annoyed with me. I'm the one who  _messes up._ The one who has  _no self control._ The one who  _jokes around and doesn't take anything seriously._

"Sorry, Shiro. I promise to do better," I responded with a monotone voice. My lips were set in a thin line, and anger was bubbling up inside me. I knew not to let it get to me. Not to blame the anger on my fellow crew. 

**Be more like Keith.**

**You wouldn't have gotten into this class. If it wasn't for the best pilot in _your_ class to flunk out!**

**Stop fooling around Lance.**

The voices of the past came in and out of my head, but I had ignored them. No. There's no way I was going to fall into anger.

"Okay. Level five, commence!" Shiro commanded the training deck. I was in a crouching position behind Shiro, Pidge, and the hot-headed Keith. Hunk was on the other side of me. Like a star. Like the form of Voltron.

The gladiator fell from the hole, its bow ready for attack. And attack it did. As the other three were fighting it off in offense, Hunk was shooting it from behind. The legs of course. I shot it precisely in the head, timing it perfectly. The gladiator fell through the hole in the ground.

Everyone turned to me. I wasn't used to this. Not by much. I thought they were going to be in awe. But is was only hit with rage. Rage because I couldn't do things right.

"Lance! I told you to stop fooling around! You have to help the others. Aren't you supposed to be defending them?" Shiro scowled. At this point, I knew today was not going to be a good day, as I dropped off my Bayard in front of me. I took off my helmet, throwing it to the side.

Yeah, but I did shoot the gladiator, Shiro," I replied, just tired with the whole situation. Shiro stalked forward, towards me. I could see Coran running around, trying to come down with Allura from the deck.

"Yes, but this is a team bonding experience. You have to work with a team, if you like it or not," he seethed. Shiro was not the one who was supposed to be angry. It was supposed to be me. Yet, hurt must have flashed across my eyes, because he took a step backwards.

"Shiro. Lance is right. He did finish off the gladiator! Let him be. He did was he supposed to do," a voice. Surprisingly, it was Pidge. Shiro turned to see Keith and Hunk nodding in agreement. 

"Yes, but that didn't mean he had every right to that on his own," Shiro replied, frowning. This was the leader I was following? Is this the man I thought was my hero? No. This was not him. Yet, red flashed through out my vision.

"You know what? I'm done. Fuck you Shiro. All I ever do is try and do things to make you happy, but ' oh it's only Lance. He's being a fuck up again' must be going through that mind of yours. I swear, if it wasn't for Hunk or Coran, I would have left the team a  _long time ago._ do you honestly think you're the only one with  pinche problemas? For  _years,_ I looked up to you as my hero, Shiro. I wanted to be just like you. But, the person I thought is obviously not the person I see. 

"I mean, you can barely keep it on on a good day. You don't even recognize anybody's problems. You barely even talk to me or Hunk or Coran. You choose favorites. But, you don't see the problems. Look at Pidge, the daughter of your commander and sites of your best friend from the Kerberos crew. She has problems with sleeping. And who's the one who has to keep an eye on her because they're afraid that they might die from lack of sleep and food? Me Shiro," I rant. Shiro looks at me surprised, and so do the others. Coran and Allura had just entered the training deck, but I didn't loose eye contact with Shiro.

"Lance, I-," Shiro started to say, but I cut him off. If he thought I was finished with my rant, than he had another thing coming for him.

"There's Keith, who would have been dead if it weren't for me who has to keep reminding him to eat and sleep too. To keep hydrated. To be relaxed. To stop getting pissed at the world because, man, this guy has serious issues.

"Don't you even recognize Hunk and Coran? Those two work around the castle, keeping it together. Hell, they've done more in the whole castle than you. Coran, he jumped in even though he barely had time to mourn for the loss of Altea and his people. That goes with Allura. She lost her fucking father, and she has trust issues because look who decided to fucking throw that trust back in her face! Hunk over there barely has talked to you, even though he does the same amount of work as Pidge, if not, even more. He gets anxiety, Shiro. Fucking anxiety.

"Then there's me. I know I'm annoying, but damn, some recognition from time to time would be nice. You judge too quickly after all. I'm homesick, for crying out loud. I can barely look at myself in the mirror, because, fuck. What would my family think if I show up different? I feel like I'm always outed, and I don't get appreciated for things that I do. I don't get to put my input in things because Lance flirts with people, that must mean he is really childish and won't take things seriously. I know when its time to be serious Shiro.

"Then there is you. You, have PTSD. Yeah, we all know you have your rough days, but that doesn't mean you get to choose favorites and shit. You're supposed to be a leader of the group. You're not supposed to yell at your team. You're supposed to encourage them, and try to help their mistakes. If, you're going to be a leader and the fucking Black Paladin, then fucking act like it, cause at the moment you're bring a complete and total bitch," I finished my rant. I take a few pants, and I grab my Bayard and helmet, leaving the team stunned.

At the moment, I felt nothing but rage. Maybe, this would change their perspective, but at the moment, my only thought was to go to the observation deck.

 


	5. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is almost halloween. sorry for not posting. school and family/Health issues suck.
> 
> This is a Sheith and Pance chap. (Pidgance??). Pidge is 17, like Lance and Hunk. Keith is 18 and Shiro is 19. So shush. Dont need antis in the comments mygod.

"Mullet-brain, hurry up!" Lance shouted from the parking lot. Pidge rolled her eyes at her Cuban boyfriend, and Hunk only chuckled. Keith groaned, as Shiro smiled. 

"Fuck off, Lance. Eat a thorn," Keith replied, stomping towards his friend. Lance only snorted, and Pidge sighed, disappointed. Keith could barely come up with good insults.

"Yeah, I will when I finally understand your fucking Texan talk," Lance added jokingly. Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, then. Lets just go shopping for the costumes. We don't need arguments, right now," Shiro told them. He went to hold Keith's hand, and the Ravenet accepted. Lance shrugged, and Pidge, grabbed onto the taller man's hand, and dragged him through the automatic doors. Pidge's hair was getting long again, to the point where she had to put it up in a ponytail, and let it be a ponytail.

"Why do I even associate with all of you?" Pidge grumbled, as they entered the shop. Hunk only gave her a smile.

"Because we're the only ones who will get your quirky thoughts. Plus, Lance loves you and he introduced you to us when we were kids," Hunk replied, matter-of-fact. Pidge blushed. Keith gave her a sly smile, as Shiro stared lovingly at Keith. 

"Of course I introduced my future girlfriend to you guys! Gotta keep up, my dudes," Lance exclaimed, smiling proudly. Shiro snorted. Pidge only scrunched out her nose, as she stuck her tongue at Shiro.

Shiro and Keith grew up together, because of their parents being friends. Shiro finally had the balls to ask Keith out only a year prior, while Lance asked Pidge out in Freshman year. Bitches better be getting better, cause even the author of this one shot declined her current girlfriend twice, before she asked her out. Funny, I know.

Anyway, after breaking the fourth wall, Keith begrudgingly walked through aisles and aisles of costumes, masks, face paint, decorations and colors. He was way out of his comfort zone, as the Garrison trio (not the originals. Those were Matt, Shiro and Keith), ran around and became a pain in their ass. Shiro pointed out a few costumes, joining in the enthusiastic mood.

"Hun, I know you hate shopping, but can you pleeeeease be on the lookout for a costume, that you deem as good enough to wear?" Shiro looked at Keith. Keith only sighed, frowning that he was dampening the mood. 

"I know, Takashi, but like, all of these people shopping for something you'll only wear once, is just time consuming and wasting your money. Like, why even try?" Keith muttered, as he stared at the mask of the guy from Scream. He rolled his eyes, and looked forward at the other three.

Hunk was grabbing a chef's hat, as Pidge grabbed a headband with the Devil's horns on them. Lance was looking at the glow-in-the-dark face paint, and comparing colors. Shiro chuckled.

"Hey, people may not use those costumes only for Halloween...," Shiro smirked, looking at a particular costume. Keith only gave him a confused glance, until he looked at what Shiro was looking at. His eyes widen. his face reddening quickly.

"Shiro!" He squeaked, slapping a hand on Shiro's bicep. The man was looking onto a sexy cop's costume, and the handcuffs beside them. Shiro looked at Keith, an innocent smile displayed on his face. Keith knew that Shiro was anything but innocent.

"Guys! Hurry up! Or we'll lose you through the crowd!" Lance yelled at the gays, and they looked up. Keith still had a red face, and Shiro still had that innocent smile. Lance assumed the worst, and laughed out a 'whipped!' Keith's face went even redder, but now frustrated and murder glazed in his eyes. Lance expression went from teasing to scared in 0.01 seconds, and he shrieked as Keith ran after the young man.

Shiro secretly bought the handcuffs, as everyone was chasing after the two idiots. Keith was satisfied when they were used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short? but like........................... 
> 
> I am supposed to be doing my essay, ohmygod. Also, my bros bday is this Wednesday and for his sixth, i bought him 8 books and a dino shirt. I don't have any money left.


	6. I Set Fire To The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood AU. Just saying, if some things are inconsistent, then oops sorry, and tell me in the comments.
> 
> Also, I guess this was going to be a start of a fan fiction, but i decided to let it be a one-shot. Also, VOLTRON SEASON FOUR HAS TO COME OUT AT 3 AM (In my timezone cause I'm in the Niagara Region here in Ontario) BUT IMMA WATCH IT ILLEGALLY AT SCHOOL CAUSE I CAN (and there's a few people in my Drama class that are also in love with the show XD), and because i dont wanna study for my chemistry unit test -_-

**Third** **POV**

**Twenty years ago...**

"Oh, sir! Please, help me! My child, he's in the building!" A woman cried, latching onto the firefighter's arm, and shaking it violently. The firefighter looked at the woman.

"Alright ma'am, but to do so, I need you to keep calm. It won't help us if we know you're freaking out, alright?" The man said. The woman only nodded, tears silently pouring down her tan cheeks. She let go of his arm, and he put on his helmet, walking quickly into the burning building.

"Sir! Please, my boy's name is Lance!" The woman cried, before the man was able to walk in the fire. He nodded, so she could see that he had heard what she said.

The fire was hot and burning, but the smoke was thick. The man, ran up. He called out the boy's - Lance's - name a few times until he heard a whimper. He looked at the general direction where the sound came from, and he quickly walked over. He was trying not to to step on the weak spots so when he does come back, it would be easier.

He found a boy, huddled in the corner of a room. He was shivering with fright, coughing into his arm. But the surprise that the man had felt was when he saw another boy. This other boy was unconscious, his young pale face covered in soot. The man walked over.

"What's your name?" The man said, gently. He kneeled down, so he was crouching down, eye-to-eye with the coughing boy.

"M-my name is L-Lance. This is my best f-friend, K-Keith," the boy, Lance, had coughed out. The young man only nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Okay, let me check if he's alright," he replied, nodding. Lance only squirmed a bit, and moved his arms away, but still at a safe distance. The firefighter presses his pointer and middle finger against Keith's neck, checking for a pulse.

He found one, but it was weak.

"Alrighty, kiddo. Look, we don't have much time but I want you to put on my helmet, alright? So you can be safe, and so we can bring down your friend with us. You're mom is very worried about you two, and she would be happy if she got to see you guys with her," the man said, softly. Lance only nodded, understanding. The firefighter took his helmet off. He knew it was against protocol, but these were little kids.

"Is Keith going to be alright?" Lance asked, his mouth trembling. The man hesitated. He should tell him.

"Yeah. He will be. But first, I want you to come with me. I'll carry your friend if you want so we can get to your mom faster. Is that alright?" The man said. Lance only nodded, and he stood up shakily. Keith was handed over to the adult.

"Okay. We're going to run. Is that alright?" The man asked, as he stood up. Lance gave a thumbs up in response. The man held on to his hand, and they both started running. Wood was falling down, as they went down the stairs. The smoke was now really thick, and the man could barely see, but he had other senses too.

The sirens were still screeching and the crowd was talking. He quickly walked over, Lance in tow. Carrying Keith was like carrying a feather, and the Man was scared over the boy's health.   
He finally found the entrance of where he came from, and the three of them bursted out of the fire. Before a beam fell on them, of course.

The man cursed silently, but he was holding on to the two kids tightly. Luckily, he pushed them forward, saving them instead. The beam fell onto his legs, and it burned like hell. He screamed in pain, and his partners were quick to put dirt and water on the fallen beam. They were able to drag him out, and put him on a stretcher.

Keith was on another stretcher himself. He was already in an ambulance when Lance's mother came over quickly to the young man.

"Sir! Wait! Can I get your name? Please. I want to know who saved my baby boy and his friend," the woman pleaded. The young man looked at the lady, a small smile on his pale face.

"The name's Alfor," he replied weakly, as he was put in the ambulance. Black spots sent over his eyes, and he fell unconscious.

~ **...** **~**

"Can we go see Keith, momma?" Asked Lance for the tenth time that morning. Lance's mother, Maritza McLain, only looked down at the young boy at her feet.

"I already told you, sweetie. We'll see him soon. Right now, he's not able to have any visitors, since he needs rest and very important people are talking to him about big people stuff," she responded, slowly. Lance only pouted, his shoulders sagging.

Maritza could tell he was upset, but she didn't want make him cry. Especially when she knew what was going to happen to Keith. Especially when she knew what happened to the Korean-Texan's parents.

"Hey, why don't we go to the store and buy Keith some things? I'm sure he would appreciate it," Maritza told Lance, nudging the six-year-old on the shoulder. He was walking alongside the woman, going to their home.

Lance was at a sleepover at Keith's house when the fire started. They didn't hear the alarm, as it was burned through with the heat of the fire. When Lance woke up, Keith was shaking him, shouting his name. Then a piece of wood fell on Keith, enough to knock him out, but not enough to kill him.

Alfor. The firefighter who saved both Keith's and Lance's lives, was in the hospital in critical condition. The smoke filled his lungs, and the beam fell on his legs. At the moment, he's in a coma and on life support.

Maritza knew something was wrong when she saw the firefighters heading over to a burning building where Keith's home used to be. She quickly drove over and screamed for her baby.

Lance squealed in delight, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Momma! You're a genius! Keith looooves swords! And pirates! We could buy him a pirate sword and in his favorite color! He also looooves cats! We can buy him a cat!" Lance rambled, spitting his ideas out. Maritza only blinked.

"Woah there, mijo. Why don't we buy him a cat plushie in his favorite color? And we can buy him a bit of food and candy," Maritza told her son. Lance nodded, agreeing immediately.

They both went to the nearest Walmart™, and they bought the food. At this point, they were in the toy section and they were having trouble finding something for Keith.

"What about this? He likes Transformers, no?" Maritza showed her son a Bumblebee figurine. Lance only shook his head, pouting.

"No! Pidge looooves Transformer's! Plus, that's Hunk's favorite transformer," Lance replied, putting the toy back on the shelf. Maritza nodded patiently, looking around for other toys.

That's when Lance saw the perfect thing for Keith. He ran over to the bin, screeching. Maritza jumped, as she looked at her child in bewilderment. She looked at what Lance was pointing at, and she walked over, smiling.

"Yeah, I think you found Keith's gift. Good job, Lance," she laughed. She got the giant ass, red teddy bear from the ten dollar bin, and she walked over to the check out, holding onto Lance's small hand. She bought the stuffed animal, and they both walked hand-in-hand to the hospital.

They went over to the reception, and was told the patient they wanted to visit was on the third floor. They went up the elevator, and got a few glances as they held the three bags of goods for Keith. They didn't say a word.

Both mother and child walked over the reception desk, where they were told the room number. It took them a few tries finding the hall, but they finally found the room where Keith was in.

They opened the door, and there was Keith, strapped onto the IV and the heart monitor machine. Keith looked up, and saw Lance running in. His pale face went up bright, in excitement and happiness.

"Lance!" Keith squealed as the Cuban boy tackled him into a hug. The heart monitor had started beeping quickly. A nurse popped her head in, and she saw the visitors and the excitement on the patients face. The nurse told the others that the kid had a visitor and they all left, leaving the three alone.

"Keith! Momma told me we couldn't visit you yesterday cause you were resting, so today we decided to come anyway, and we bought you this!" Lance squeaked,moving away from Keith and going over to his mother, where she had the three bags.

Two of which were filled with food and drinks.

"Woah! Is that a red teddy bear?!" Keith cooed, as Lance handed it over to the Asian-American boy. Lance only nodded.

"We also brought food," Lance replied, giving a toothy smile. Keith smiled back and choked out a 'thanks', as he hugged the bear.

They gave the food to Keith, which the little six year old insisted they all eat together. They did. It was peaceful all through out the day. Nothing to bother them.

Yet, when they went to visit Keith the next day, he left without a trace.

**~...~**

He held onto the bear he was given just the day before. The police and a strange woman in a fancy dress had told him he was going to move in with a few people.

Keith was dressed in a polo shirt, khaki shorts, and some running shoes. His hair was sticking onto his neck, as it was slick with sweat. He was nervous, and it was a warm day too, to top it off.

"Okay, Keith. This is going to be where you're going to live for the time being. I'll be back in a week or two, just to see how you're fitting in. I'll see you soon so take care," said the woman as she knocked on the door of the following house. The door opened and there was a boy there. He had black hair and that anime hairstyle that Keith watched with Lance.

"Hi! You must Takashi Shirogane! Are your parents home?" The woman asked, looking at the older child on curiosity. This supposed ' _Takashi Shirogane_ ', only nodded, and turned back.

"Ma! There's someone here for you!" He said throughout the house. An Asian looking lady popped her head out of the kitchen door. She looked up and smiled. She walked out, pride in her stride and a bit of excitement in the bounce of her steps.

"Hello! You must be Takashi's mom. I've brought Keith with me today so he can get used to you. I'll be back in a week or two just to see his process if that's alright," the woman greeted, getting right to business. Takashi only looked confused, but he left the doorway, making his way to the living room.

"Yes, that's alright. I'll just get him up to his room so he can get used to, ah, staying here," she replied to the woman, with a smile. She looked down to the boy, who had been silent and confused, as he listened to the conversation.

"Hello there, you must be Keith. My name is Angie Hamada. How old are you?" She asked, crouching down to the little boy's level. Keith eyed her with his grey-ish violet mix into her hazel-green ones.

"Uh, six," he responded, timidly. He rocked back and forth, his toes to his heels. He was nervous and he didn't know what was happening. Where was his mother? Where was his father?

Where was Lance?

"Awesome. My son, he's twelve at the moment. He would really love it if you were with us," Angie responded, a smile on her face. Keith nodded slowly, still confused.

"Okay Keith. I'll see you soon. Be good, alright," the woman said, nudging him forward as Angie stood up. Keith nodded, walking forward, into the house. He stood by the doorway as the two woman spoke.

Takashi emerged from the living room, bored with his book. He wanted to see what the little boy's deal was. He only knew that he was going to stay with his family.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Takashi asked the little boy. Keith looked up at the older kid, a bit scared.

"Uh, Keith," he squeaked. Takashi smiled. The kid was kinda cute. But not in a romantic way. He was dating this girl named Sophie Heller. And he liked her very much thank you.

"Well Keith. My name is Takashi Shirogane. Although, everyone calls me Shiro. I think we'll be the best of buddies! Wanna watch TV with me? I think The Fairy Odd Parents are on," Shiro spoke, trying to coax the little boy into trusting him. Keith nodded, liking the idea instantly.

"Keith doesn't know his parents are...," the woman, Nancy, told Angie. Angie nodded, a bit depressed od the thought. She would have to tell him soon, so he could get used to the fact that his parents were dead and their bone remnants were found in the ashes.

"Alright. I'll tell him if he talks about his parents. I'll be expecting you in a week because two weeks from now, I've got an important meeting with a few others and I don't want to miss it out," Angie told Nancy. Nancy nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in a week to check on Keith's progress with the family. I hope you have a good day, missus Hamada," Nancy smiled brightly. Angie smiled back.

"Thank you, you too. Goodbye!" Angie waved as Nancy turned and walked to her car. Nancy said a goodbye back with a wave, as she got in to her car. Angie watched her drive away, before she went inside the house.

She thought that Keith would be nearby,but she didn't spot him. She gave out a worried squeak, and she popped her head in the living room. What she saw next melted her heart, and she knew that having Keith was a blessing in disguise.

Keith and Shiro fell asleep as they were watching Spongebob.

**~...~**

Keith was now nine years old. He knew what happened to his parents, and he accepted it. He knew having them gone, was hard, but he learn to live with it. He had a person who loved him as if he was her own. And he's got a brother, to keep him out of trouble.

At the moment, Keith was being a little shit to the fifteen year old boy, who he was talking to on the phone.

"Do you really want to let your nine year old brother going on a shitty bus, all by himself, with older people who could kidnap the child  _you_ are responsible to take care of, while mum is having a mani-pedi we forced her to go to? Cause, I don't think mum would appreciate that," Keith smirked. He knew he had reason, but he also loved making Shiro's life hell. Last month, he ruined a date, since Shiro was taking care of him while Angie was at a meeting.

"Fuck," responded Shiro, obviously pissed, but he knew Keith had reason.

"Language. I'll be waiting. And you better be here with iced coffee or I'll tell mum that you swore in front of me," Keith snickered, ending the call. Might have been dramatic, but damn, he needed some coffee after that ball hockey practice. Possible so does Shiro.

Keith sat down on the bench. He grabbed his phone, and started to text a few people from his class. Hell, he was pretty bored so he eventually went onto some game apps when he stopped getting texts.

He was into Temple Run and Zombies Vs Plants. He was caught off guard when he got a text from Shiro, telling him that he was going to be there soon. Keith rolled his eyes and continued playing his games.

He got the feeling he was being watched. He let it slide for a few minutes, but he couldn't help the temptation. He looked up from his phone, and his stomach twisted.

Just on the other side of the street, was Lance. Lance looked at Keith. Keith looked back. Surprise, anxiety, anger and sadness were shared between the two boys. Plus the hint of excitement.

"Lan-," then a vehicle was in front of them, blocking their view From each other. It was Shiro. Yay.

"Get in you little turd bucket. Here's your iced coffee. We have to go home, now. Or I'll tell mom that you had your first kiss. And I've got proof," Shiro blackmailed the kid. Keith opened his mouth and closed it back like a fish.

"I hate you, Shiro!" Keith squeaked. Shiro rolled his eyes at the small flair of dramatics. Keith entered the car, and Shiro drove away, both boys listening to Green Day.

"Mom! I saw Keith!" Lance squealed, shaking his mom's hand. Maritza looked at her son, a small smile on her face.

"So did I, mijo. Now, let's get you into that arena so you can practice your soccer moves," she told the boy. She did see Keith. His eyes were wide, curious. You could see anger behind those eyes. His jet black hair was growing into a mullet, that would look good on him in a few years.

In all seriousness, he looked like a cute boy. Plus, the ladies would be trailing off after him, if they weren't already.

Both mother and son went into the arena, thinking,  _where_ _was_ _Keith_ _now_ _?_

**~...~**

"I can't believe this! Amanda has a crush on me, but she outright rejects my so gracious offer! I don't get woman, Hunk!" Lance complains into the phone. He was buying some food for his parents, since they forced him out of the house to get groceries.

"Well, you did stand up on a table to ask her out, at school, in front of everyone. And everyone knows how shy she is. She could have said no because she was scared," Hunk replied, thinking of the positive for his best friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I gotta go. Can you meet me at the park at six? I wanna go skateboarding," Lance sighed. At the moment, he was checking some vegetables and putting them into the plastic see through bags. His mind was wandering too and he needed a distraction.

"Sure thing buddy. I'll see you soon," Hunk told him, and they ended the call. Lance put his phone at the back of his pocket, huffing. He quickly went into the junk food aisle, grabbing some chips and candy. Lance put the stuff into the basket he was holding, and as he went to move, he bumped into someone.

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're going," Lance exclaimed, rubbing his chest. He saw jet black hair and a pale face.

"Sorry," was the reply, as the guy walked around Lance. Lance looked at the guy who bumped into him, and he saw violet-grey eyes looking straight ahead. He recognized the male easily at that point.

"Shiro, for fuck's sake, you should have came with me to buy whatever shit you need. I'm not your damn servant," Keith growled into the phone he was holding as he grabbed some chips. He left the aisle spitting out curses to this 'Shiro' person.

Lance stood there, surprised at the encounter. Who knew he would bump into Keith, the boy who was his best friend at birth until six, and saw coincidentally at nine.

His heart was beating faster and faster at the thought of seeing Keith. Lance left quickly after that, buying the things he needed. He didn't see the stare of surprise coming from Keith's face when he saw Lance at the cashier and in the parking lot.

Those two boys didn't know what was coming at the age of seventeen.

**~...~**

"Congratulations Lance! You're a firefighter now!" Lance's little sister, Emilia, shouted as she jumped into Lance's arms. Lance twirled her around, a scream of joy coming out of the both of them. Maritza looked at her boy, as she was now forty-three. Her grey hairs were coming out now, and she saw the twenty-two year old smiling.

Twenty-two years ago, she had this boy, at the age of twenty-one. She was enlightened when she heard he got the job as firefighter. He was going to be a hero in people's eyes. Just like Alfor the firefighter was when he saved both Lance and Keith at six years old.

Alfor's family couldn't pay for his life support anymore, so fifteen years after he went into the coma, he never woke up again. Last year, Lance and Keith met, just to say how grateful they were towards Alfor for saving their lives and sacrificing himself for them.

It was an awkward reunion, as Maritza cried into Keith's shoulder, happy that he was doing good. Lance only smiled as Keith patted her back, barely knowing what to do.

"Woo boy! I'll be saving cats and people from burning buildings in no time, little sis! Now, cmon. Were going out to Pizza Hut and celebrate this happy day!" Lance exclaimed, happy with his progress on life.

They did go to Pizza Hut, and damn, it was an awesome time. Yet, at the other side of town, Keith was there, tracking down a killer.

"Damn it! Pidge, what did you get from the print?" Keith asked Pidge. Pidge, who was actually 'Katie', but since kids, they called her Pidge for her love of Pigeons. Pidge was also a friend of Lance and Hunk, but she was close towards Shiro and Keith since her older brother Matt, is very close friends with Shiro.

"Okay, this shit of a guy is a dude named 'Jason Dale'. At the moment, he has killed ten people, both men  _and_ woman at the age of forty to fifty. Something about how we need more kids than adults. Like the Canadian 'Baby Boom' age from the 1960s to early 80s. Last week, he killed a woman a town over, brutally stabbed in the heart five times at a point in a star shape. Then, another brutal stab wound in the neck, the knife most likely twisting the vocal chords in the woman's neck," Pidge replied, typing furiously on the laptop that was on her desk.

Keith growled, using the flashlight on his side, to look throughout the house. Pidge is a member of the FBI, and she works in murder investigations. Luckily, knowing that Keith was a cop, at his young age, she asked him to investigate with her.

"This guy is a white male, with blue eyes, and red hair. Looks like the comic character from the Archie comics, that you were obsessed with at one point in your life. Anyway, he's the same height as you! Look at that, we're not the only small people in this world!" Pidge cackled, looking at his medical information. She can hack into shit, and leave without a trace. Those were one of the reasons why the FBI hired her as investigator in the murder department.

"Fuck off, Pidge. Stop bullying me, and help me on this case, or Allura will have my head. And  _you_ out of everyone know how she can get when she is pissed," Keith hissed, crouching down. He heard noise just ahead. A man from the description Pidge had just listed off, was coming out of the house next door. His hands were covered with gloves, and a knife was in the movement of getting concealed in his boots.

"Pidge, I found him. Get Shiro to get an ambulance at my current location. The house in grey. I'll be chasing this dick, and trying to capture the fucko before he gets away," Keith quickly spoke, turning on the GPS. Pidge squeaked in agreement, and Keith left the house quickly. The man was getting into the blue truck, that was parked in the driveway.

Keith got into the car that was disguised as a normal one. It was a police car in reality, and he waited for the truck to move a bit, before he turned on the sirens.

When he followed the truck, he put on the sirens. The man in the truck, quickly made the truck move forward, much more faster. Keith knew that this was the guy. He quickly got on the intercom.

"Allura, this is Keith. I got the guy who's been killing people the past few weeks. Get a few of the gang to cover the next few blocks from my location, quickly. Were going to block this guy's passage," Keith spoke. The intercom crackled to life.

"Copy that. And Keith, please be careful," Allura spoke. She immediately went to work sending out the message to others to get to a certain location to block off the dick's movement. 

Block after block, the guy some how maneuvered away from the police, yet at this point, the male had about five police cars chasing him. Keith was still on his tail. That's when the dude jumped from the truck, which was still moving.

"Fuck!" Keith screamed, stopping his car. The police that were with him stopped theirs too, and they started chasing after the guy. Keith only watched in horror as the truck rammed into the window of a McDonalds. People screamed in pain and horror after the window went smashing down.

"Allura, we need an ambulance ASAP at my car's location," Keith spoke, his voice hollow. He turned to where the other cops were running, and he started to follow them too.

Lance's phone started to ring at this point, and he answered the call. "Hello?" He said. He heard huffs of breathing coming from the other side of the call.

"Lance?" Keith asked into the phone. Lance's breath hitched a bit. Why would Keith call him? How the  _fuck_ did he know his number? Lance stopped walking, shooing his mother and sister forward, quietly telling them to go home.

"Keith? What the fuck do you want?" Lance asked into the phone, confused. His family nodded, walking quickly. They were going to go home and wait for him.

"Look, sorry I haven't talked to you in like, our whole lives since we were six. But, I need help. Like, lots of help," Keith puffed out. Lance scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah, I'm listening," he replied. He went walking to the fire station. He might as well get in.

"You're a firefighter, right? Get one of those trucks and shoot water at the burning McDonalds nearby. The fucking guy I'm trying to capture just smashed his truck into the damn thing," he responded. Lance started to run when he heard. Hell yeah, he would help.

"Gotta go tell my boss. See ya soon, Samurai," Lance ended the call. He quickly went inside the station, and into Coran's office.

"Coran! There's a fire," Lance spoke. Coran looked up from the radio.

"I was just about to call you to go. Now shoo, and save those civilians, boy!" Coran told him. Lance left without a word, rushing to get his gear on. He grabbed his helmet, and rushed to the truck. Rolo and Nyma were waiting for him.

"Finally! Let's go!" Nyma shouted, getting into the driver seat. Lance went on the pedestal at the back, as Rolo went into the passenger seat.

Nyma was ... A quick driver to say the least. Rolo, was good at shooting the water out, and yelling. A lot of yelling. Both Nyma and Rolo were married to each other, and they became firefighters after two tours in Afghanistan. Nyma came from Illinois while Rolo came from Canada. Both met on their first tour together.

They arrived at the scene, fire going in an uproar. Lance quickly got off and grabbed the wrench, so he could go to the nearest fire hydrant. He grabbed the hose, on the way. He uncovered the lid with the said wrench, and the end of the hose onto the hydrant. Water spurred to Life, and into the hose that Rolo was now holding.

"Lance! Go into the Building, and check if there's any survivors in there! Be careful," Nyma told Lance, as she walked over to hold the hose, which was on the hydrant.

Lance nodded, leaving the scene outside quickly. He quickly got a few masks, and left, going inside the burning building. The steady but thick stream of smoke over powered a lot of oxygen. Anyone in the fire for more than twenty minutes were most likely dead. Lance shuddered at the thought, even if it was hot.

"Hello? Anybody there??" Lance shouted into the building. Nothing. Just the flames cracking, and the building crumbling. He cursed silently. He heard his phone ring to life, but he ignored the sounds emmiting from the device.

"Help ... Please," was the almost silent voice that spoke throughout the fire. Lance turned toward the voice. It was a little girl, and what looked to be her older sister. He quickly went over, stepping on the stronger spots.

"Hey guys. I'm here to help you out. Luckily, this part hasn't toppled over. Put these masks on, and I'll get you out," Lance said, handing over the masks. The kids nodded, putting on the mask quickly. Lance beckoned for the younger kid, and the little girl was now getting carried into his arms.

He heard the ambulance nearby, the sirens blaring out. He held onto the older girl's hand, and he maneuvered their way, away from the corner into the exit. He saw glass, and he set down the girl.

"When I break the window, I want you to go first. I'll hand her over to you once you're there. Then, I want you two to run as fast as you can to the ambulance. Let them check you over. Be careful and don't look back," Lance explained to the kids. They nodded in agreement. Lance found a block of wood, and he smashed it against the window. The glass cracked, and soon there was a hole big enough for the girls.

The older one went through first, and Lance handed the younger one out. Lance saw them run, and he continued his search in the fire. He heard shouts of happiness, and a shout calling for his name. It was faint, and Lance didn't know who it was from.

He kept on searching.

And he found no one else.

The heat and smoke was getting to him, and he found the entrance in where he came. It was caving in on itself, but Lance made it out before it did cave in. Lance cursed silently, as it grazed against his legs.

Wincing, he limped back over to where the ambulance was. The lights were flashing, and he could barely see through the smoke that was coming out.

"Lance!" He heard shouts of excitement and worry. Lance only weakly smiled, as he fell into someone's arms.  _Keith's to be exact._

"Hey man. Did you get the guy?" Lance asked, looking at Keith with a daze. Keith nodded, not wanting to talk. Lance only smiled.

"We are a good team," Lance said before he passed out.

~...~

For a year,both men worked together. Hunk sometimes joined in, and Shiro did too. Pidge always contacted them when they were in need of a good case.

Yet, every good thing must come to an end.

How this ended, was with a dead family member, in the form of Lance's dad. It was Keith's job to find him. It was Keith's job to  _protect_ him.

He failed Lance.

Words were thrown. Some nasty words.

"You're the worst police officer ever!"

"Yeah? Well guess what dumbass? You've been working with me for a year now, and you haven't complained a bit!"

"Well I should have told you sooner!"

"Fuck you, you weak ass cunt!"

"Fuck you too! I should have left you to die with your parents when we were six!"

Silence. Keith processed the words that came out of Lance's mouth.

"Keith, look I-," Keith cut him off.

"Yeah, you're right. You  _should_  have left me to die. You  _should_  have left me to die with my parents, who are dead because of someone who burned the building. You  _should_  have  _never_  let me live. I was  _bullied_  for being the orphan. People  _used_  me, over and over again, and I  _hated_  it, so  _that's_  why I became a cop. I studied  _hard_  to be one so I could show them what I'm made of. I should have  _never_  invited you over that weekend so I could be dead. Thanks to  _you_ _,_  I suffered most of my life. Fuck you, Lance McClain," Keith spat out. His expression was pained and cold. His voice was furious.

Lance always regretted the words that came out of his mouth so that Keith would say those things to him. To leave him to mourn and pack it away in two years time.

To leave and bring back the pain of what he regretted after those two years.

And it all started because of a fire when they were six.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. i know. I just felt like typing this up before I finished chapter 2 of IGYAS. Plus, I had a somewhat breakdown in Drama, cause my breakdown gets triggered from the sight of flinching. It reminds me of my sibling's seizures (like three of my brothers) who had them. i already broke down earlier in the week so this sucks.
> 
> Anyway, mentions of death and arena. yeah.

**Lance groans, as he starts shooting at the Galran empire. He'd rather be at a beach, or sun-tanning his already tan body. Heck, he'd rather do anything but fight. He was forced to mature at the age of seventeen, as a soldier of a war.**

**"Come on, Lance!" The Korean yelled at the Cuban. Lance scrunched up his nose, and blasted more of the Galras. Keith did the same thing with his fire power, and both defeated there side of the Galra bots.**

**They both didn't say anything, as they went over to where Pidge and Hunk were, vines everywhere and a crushed Ion cannon in their way.  Lance wordlessly started to hunt the Galra and the others did the same.**

**Lance was tired. He was tired from the way they treated him, the way they made him feel. They made him cover up. Cover up the way he actually feels. That's why he hates Keith. Lance was only a shadow in Keith's place.**

**Iverson was correct about how he was never going to live up to his title. He was the leftover. The second choice. Maybe that's the reason why he's piloting Red. A shadow.**

**Although right now he was in Blue, and she gave him a comforting feeling, after purring a soft thought in his mind. Red was there in the back of his consciousness, purring away orders.**

**"Let's get in!" Hunk said, grunting right after. Poor Hunk. He couldn't even see what was wrong with his best friend. How blind could he be?**

**Pidge and Lance entered the ship, unnoticed. The blue and green lions were fighting without pilot. Autopilot.**

**They were on a mission to find Pidge's brother, Matt. Lance was all for it, knowing how bad the feeling was when your sibling doesn't return. Lance sighed, as they both speed walked through the halls.**

**"This way! This is where the prisoners are held!" Pidge squealed, grabbing onto Lance's hand. Lance smiled a bit, and both of them ran towards the prisoners.**

**"Matt! Matt!" Pidge exclaimed, upon entering. Aliens looked up at the two humans, with confusion. Then a head popped up. Looked like an older Pidge.**

**"Matt!" Pidge cried out, running to her brother. Matt, looked at her, and smiled.**

**"Katie... Is that really you?" Matt asked, embracing her. Pidge nodded, squeezing her brother.**

"I really love your little dreams, paladin. Hilarious is it, that you won't ever be able to see that!" Haggar cackled, as she stabbed through Pidge, Matt and the aliens. Lance winced, not getting used to the sight of pure murder.

He was captured by the Galra. Well, not really. He gave himself up for Shiro, which for some reason, the Galra had. Lance didn't regret his decision a bit. Although, he became a little bit numb each day. He barely felt anything, but that didn't scare him. He couldn't feel the fear he was supposed to feel.

"Now, I am making you the perfect soldier, Blue. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be where you are today! You're much better than the Champion himself, and you've been here for a few weeks at most," Haggar cackled. Lance nodded. He was about to go in the arena again.

And he was barely keeping it together.


	8. Potential Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self harm warning and homophobic and racial slur. Gore warning??
> 
> L A N G S T
> 
> also some ShKLance if you squint,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> also read my new fanfic! I give you a star. Go give it some love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jokes on you, if you can’t seem to actually know what’s real or not real. It’s more like a game, you see. Like how Sims is just a game of life controlled by yourself on the computer screen, and you can’t help but wonder. It could also be the fact that you are just staying up at night reading stories of Alternate Universes, or just watching documentaries of the world you only know. 

It’s wonderful how much we barely know about, yet know a lot of things already. 

Let’s start from the beginning. I was only eleven years old when my parents began to show signs of their hate towards each other. Not a good thing, as they got married when they were in their early twenties, yet, had me a bit later in life. My sister came in first, only being three years older than me, and very happy to have a addition to the family. 

I was the second oldest of five. My other siblings were either two, four or five years younger than me. I was close to all of them, and they were all closer to me than with my older sister or my younger siblings. They depended on me a lot, except for the oldest, who I depended on a lot. 

Anyway, my parents were anything but loving when I was eleven. They started to ignore each other as time went by, and after a year of this, they separated, knowing it was for the best. The three younger kids stayed with mom, as my sis and I went with our dad. We got to see each other every weekend, either spending it with mom or dad.

Mom was getting more distant to the both of us, and dad would do anything for all five of us. My sister finally moved out at the age of twenty, as she was accepted into Stanford at the age of seventeen, but knew she would have to stay with dad and I. Finally, I guess mom was done with life, and how it seemed to fuck her over again and again. 

My siblings were coming back home with purple, black, yellow, green, blue or red splotches all over their smaller bodies. She lost custody of them, and all the respect from both dad, sis, and I. Why am I not referring them to their names, but just their titles?

It’s because I don’t remember their names. Just my backstory. 

I blink, looking up at the wall, trying to remind myself of their names. What were their favorite foods? What did they look like? Why can’t I remember their names? I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt something wet splash onto my hands.

I miss mom, even though I knew what she did to my siblings were horrible. I miss dad, and his warm hugs. I miss my older sister, who would rant off facts, making everyone feel proud of her. I miss my little sister’s hands in my hair, as she tried to brush my curly locks in the morning, when I didn’t feel like straightening it. I miss showing my little brother how to play sports, and cheering him on at his soccer games every weekend in the summer. I miss my baby sister’s dance innocent smile, as she tried to beat up her older siblings.

I miss the way we would all go to the park when I was ten, and we would have a bar-b-que. 

Tears were coming by the dozens, and snot was as well. I quickly wiped them away, knowing I would have to face the group today in a mind-melding sensation. Do not think of your family, Lance. Think of the ocean.

Waves. Those wet splashes coming from back home in Cuba were amazing. The cold and soothing wetness on your skin, on a blistering warm day. It was the best feeling in the world, and a relaxing way to get things out of your head. 

Maybe that’s the reason why I like to pamper myself a lot. 

I stood up from the bed, and walked over to the closet, where I had a few of my things. My blue pajamas, my warm jacket, a few Altean clothing I saw when I was exploring the castle. If they were too big on me, they would somehow shrink to accommodate my size, which I was somehow grateful. 

Magical clothing in space? Fantastic.

Showing it off in front of the others? Something I would want to try and see. 

So, I did put on some Altean clothing. It was somewhat like the ones back home, but a bit different. Like, the pants were skinny jeans, but it felt more tighter in the thighs. The shirt was light blue, and it had cut outs on the shoulder. It was somewhat more feminine looking, but I liked it, so of course I would wear it.

I had very comfortable socks on, and they were very warm and soft. Plushy, even. I sighed, shaking my head. My hair was straightened this morning, so I knew the others wouldn’t get to see the bouncy curls until I was more comfortable showing them. My contacts were already put on, as I had asked Coran about giving me twenty pairs. Can never be too careful. 

I sighed, looking at the time. I was five minutes late, and I didn’t care. I left the room, sighing. Might as well get this over with.

We were all scheduled to meet in the training deck, as we did the first time we trained with the mind-meld device. It was a tiring day for all of us, I was sure.

I was standing in front of the door, breathing in and out. I put on a giant fake smile, and a confident boost in my shoulder, and I stepped forward, making the door open. All of them were right in front of me, sitting in a circle, a spot between Shiro and Keith left for me.

They were staring at me, and they took a double take at my attire. I was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late. I was just about to come out, when I had some, uh, things to take care of,” I told them, a bounce on my step. Pidge raised her eyebrow at me.

“Please tell me it wasn’t …,” she trailed off, squinting her eyes. I immediately stopped, and looked at her direction. For a split second, my facade wore off, and my smile went off my face, but I quickly put it back on before anyone could have noticed.

“No! Pidgey, how could you even suggest that?! I was taking care of my skin and I forgot to take off my mask, thank you very much!” I squeaked back, sitting down in the empty space. Keith was looking at me strangely, and I turned to him.

“What is it with you?” I asked the ravenet. Keith just shook his head, and stared at his feet.

“Well, alright everyone. Lets get started,” Shiro said, putting on the mind meld device. Everyone else did so as well, and I grabbed the device and hesitantly put it on. Hunk was giving me a worried look, and I smiled at him reassuringly. We all closed our eyes, as we started to let the barriers in our mind down.

First thing I felt was Green. No, not the Green lion, but more of the colour. As if I could just feel a colour. Like how I feel Blue, or how I see Red and Black, or just feel Yellow. I just felt.

Then a memory popped up.

_ Laughter was heard and then bam! Light. It was a tinier version of Pidge, who had long hair tied up in a ponytail. She was laughing along with Matt, who had his glasses on, and a few books underneath his armpit. _

_ “Woah there, Pidgey! Careful or you’ll make me drop my Astronomy books!” Matt ruffled her hair. She groaned. _

_ “Stop calling me Pidge! Plus, I only had that small obsession for just one day, Matt. One day!” She exclaimed in anger. Matt only began laughing again, and she pouted, looking at the floor. _

_ They were in a hallway, with pictures all over the walls. From Matt looking younger, and baby Pidge playing with blocks. Even Sam was there along on the pictures, with what looked like the Holt siblings’ mom.  _

_ It was their home. It looked like Matt just came back from school. _

_ “I know, but it what makes you, you. What if I bring you over to the cake shop later after you quiz me on stars, Katie? I’ll even buy you the Peanut Butter cookies that are shaped like flowers!” Matt told Pidge, who only brightened up at mention of Peanut Butter. _

_ “Hell yeah, bro! Hurry it up, you slow weenie! We gotta get you ready for the Garrison!” She squealed, as she started running up the stairs.  _

Surprisingly, next was Red. Bright flashes of Red and anger came through. 

_ “Keith, Keith. I want you to hide, alright? When you see Mr. Hugo, you go with him, because the coast is clear, and he’ll keep you safe. I love you, Keith, no matter what happens,” a man said in a texan accent. A really cute and young version of Keith was holding onto a hippo stuffie. He was looking up to the man, who had brown hair and brown eyes.  _

_ “What if I see you?” Keith’s voice sounded innocent and sweet. Like a child.  _

_ “Then you’ll be safe with me. Now, go hide in the basement. Go into the little hole in the wall that looks invisible, alright? Do not come out if you don’t hear Mr. Hugo or me. Now go! Hurry!” The man spoke quickly. Keith nodded, and sprinted towards the kitchen. From there, he opened the door to the basement, and shut it quickly. He turned on the lights to see better, and he ran towards the other side of the cold place _

_ At the other side was a switch to turn off the lights. He pressed it, and felt his way against the wall. He felt scared, and a bit frustrated as to where his father went. He finally found the hole, which was tucked under some old dressers and bedposts. He moved some of the brick stones, and quickly went inside, before putting up the stones back in its place. He sat quietly, holding onto his hippo. _

_ His eyes were shut tight. He was counting to ten in Korean and in English. _

_ Hanna.  _

 

_ Dul. _

 

_ Set. _

 

_ Net. _

 

_ Dasot. _

 

_ Yasot. _

 

_ Elgob. _

 

_ Yadol. _

 

_ Ahop. _

 

_ Yol. _

 

_ One. _

 

_ Two. _

 

_ Three. _

 

_ Four. _

 

_ Five. _

 

_ Six. _

 

_ Seven _

 

_ Eight. _

 

_ Nine. _

 

_ Ten. _

_ He kept counting, until he saw a few beams of light flash on. His eyes quickly looked through a small peephole that was hidden behind the walls. A man, an unknown man to be exact, walked around the basement with a hideous smile. His jeans were covered in mood and another substance, which appeared to be blood. He also looked like he had a coat full of purple fur, and a wool hat that was the same shade.  _

_ The man was holding a gun. A shotgun. _

_ “Oh, little booooy. Come out, now. Your Papa is upstairs waiting for you. He told me to come get you. My name is Sendak. I have a gift for you as well,” the man, Sendak, only responded. Keith gulped, blinking his violet eyes shut a few times. Now was not the time to panic. _

_ “Oh, you little fucking brat! Get your dumb Quiznak out here, before I beat you with a bloody stick!” The man growled, throwing a discarded chair onto the opposite wall from Keith. _

_ Keith being the child he was, bit his lip from making any sounds. He hugged his Hippo even tighter than before.  _

_ That's when the Texan man from before jumped from the stairs, his eyebrow covered in blood. He jumped up on Sendak, and cut his arm off, making the man scream in pain and agony. Keith looked away, not wanting to see the gore. _

_ And that’s how the boy passed out. _

It was a quick memory, but it was unnerving. I simply wanted to get the hell away, and give the mullet man some love. A hug or a kiss- wait no, shit. Stop, you are in a mind meld. 

I could feel all of them trying to prod into my memories, and I simply refused, Instead, I passed it on to the other person beside me. 

Shiro.

Darkness, and a faint feel of black licorice is what I felt next. Something cool. Something warm. Something just existing.

_ “Hey there you weirdo. How’s life?” A Shiro with dark hair came into view. This was now at one of the halls in the Garrison, and Keith was talking to Shiro. _

_ “Finals are next week, dumb-ass. I need twelve cup of coffee per day, and some cool ass Sketchers ™ to get me through the week,” Shiro deadpanned, and Keith only sighed. This was an older Keith, with a bit of acne sporting on his forehead. Shiro had his hands behind his back, and was looking at the Ravenet with a fond look. _

_ “I mean today, doofus,” Keith replied with a groan. Shiro only laughed sympathetically. _

_ “I have to talk to my mom. She is wondering if I got the results back for the Kerberos’ mission yet, which no, I still haven’t, so I gotta keep her stress levels on a all time low,” he replied, looking around.  _

_ “Damn. Tell her I said hi, and to send some of that good ass Sukiyaki next time she visits,” Keith told him, a mischievous glint sparked in his eyes. Shiro looked handsome as hell, as he leaned on the wall. _

_ “I will. Now, shouldn’t you be in class, and not trying to sneak out to go into town for more notebooks?” Shiro replied, folding his arms. Keith pouted as he looked around.  _

_ “I mean, I could ask for more here, but they’ll get suspicious, so I might as well grab thirty at the Walmart near here. Now, distract the guards, I gotta go and get supplies!” Keith told him, saluting with two fingers, as he started to run away from Shiro. _

_ Shiro only sighed, as he heard footsteps coming upon his way. He shook his head, and he smiled.  _

I then felt Yellow. A mild sunny feeling, that made him feel warmth grow in his chest. It was Hunk’s turn.

_ “Lance no!” Hunk whined, as he looked at a younger version of me. Hunk was wearing a coat, and so was I. We were in a cabin full of people talking.  _

_ “Lance, yes! Come on, my dude. This is the only time I get to come over to your cabin and see the snow! Remember, I don’t live in Canada, and I don’t have relatives living here in Ontario! We can go skating for free!” I responded, my voice a bit whiny. Hunk looked a bit troubled, as he looked back at the people who weren’t paying attention to the two boys. _

_ “Okay. Just for tonight, only! I will smite you if you fall in the middle of the water,” Hunk grumbled, but smiling nonetheless. I only cheered, and I opened the door, and walked out of the warmth of the cabin. _

_ Hunk closed the door, and we both grabbed our skates that were by the door outside. We were skating earlier in the day, and we left them there. _

_ “Look! A clear sky, and only the moon to shine down on us. How romantic!” Hunk swooned, and I snorted. _

_ “Romantic? Yes. Remember buddy, I love you, full homo, but platonically,” I responded, a chuckle coming out. Hunk snorted. _

_ “I love you too bro, full platonic homo. Now, let's go, or I’ll drag you back in the cabin and never come out until we have to go back to Cali,” he responded. I giggled, and we both ran towards the frozen pond. We quickly put on our skates, tying up the laces, and somewhat wobbling our way onto the ice. _

_ “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!” I squealed, as I bumped into a little hump on the ice, and toppled over Hunk. We both fell over in a heap, and we looked at each other. We began laughing. _

_ “You are such a meme!” Hunk guffawed, and I smirked, standing away from him. _

_ “Only for you, my dear love!” I responded dramatically, helping him up. We both held hands, as we skated onto the ice. A calm view of the cabin, and the sky helping both of us out. _

His Yellow than pushed into my Blue, breaking over the walls I so strongly thought I built.

_“Idiota!_ _Get out of the house!” My mom yelled at my dad. I looked towards my sister. She was looking down, her nails digging into her palms._

_ “I’m bringing the divorce papers tomorrow. Lance, Elena. Go get your stuff. You’re coming with me,” Dad told my older sister and I. _

_ Elena. That's her name  _ I thought.

Then the memory switched into another.

_ “Faggot! Go back to Mexico where you belong!” A guy shouted at me. I was trying so hard not to cry, as I was on the ground. The guy pushed me down as I walked down the Alley after getting groceries. _

_ “Oh let him be, Dan. He can’t do anything back or he will get deported. Now let’s get out before anyone sees us with this piece of shit,” another guy that was beside him said. Dan only nodded, and both boys walked away quickly. _

_ I stood up. I was shaking, and I ran away from the Alley, groceries in hand. Dad’s house was only a few blocks away, and nobody was home. Dad was picking Elena and the kids up from the movies since I had homework to do. _

_ “Useless, lousy dumbass,” I grumbled under my breath, not letting any tears show. I opened the door, and quickly shut it, locking it. I ran towards the kitchen, that was clean from this morning, and dropped off the groceries on the island. I ran upstairs into the bathroom, bent down under the sink, opened the cabinet doors, and searched through the back of the walls.  _

_ I found the wooden box, with my name on it. I opened it, and moved everything aside, until I finally found the little sliver of metal. _

_ A razor blade. _

_ I sat back, and put it over my wrist. I quickly sliced my skin open, droplets of blood coming out one-by-one from each line I made. _

_ Somewhere around 20. _

_ “F-fuck. I was doing so well,” I mumbled, putting the razor back, and putting the box at the back of the cabinet. I slid up my sleeve even higher, as I inspected my cuts. It showed my old ones, and a sigh came out. _

_ “If only I wasn’t so weak,” I growled, my back landing onto the wall with a thud.  _

I ripped off the mind-meld device immediately, The others were blinking, and I stood up dizzily, and ran away from the circle.

This time tears did come out of my eyes.

“Lance!” I heard all four of the other Paladins shout. I ran into a hallway, then another, and another. Somehow, and someway, I made it to the swimming pool. 

I knelt down on my knees, and hugged my shoulders, and I started to sob. Broken, violent sobs.

Don’t know how much time has passed, but eventually I felt someone touch my shoulders. I opened my tightly concealed eyes, and looked at the hand which was now on my trembling shoulder.

Shiro.

“Shiro did you find- oh,” I heard a voice. Red. Keith. I heard his steps, as Shiro knelt down in front of me. Keith did the same a few moments after.

“Hey, Lance. I’m here. Can you look into my eyes, please?” Shiro asked gently. I teared my eyes that were staring onto the floor, into his own dark eyes. They seemed black, but shone a grey as well. I flicked my eyes over to Keith’s caring violet ones, which were a bit blurry from my tears.

“I-I -,” Shiro cuts me off with a ‘shh’.

“Don’t worry, Lance. We’re all here for you. We care about you. You’re not worthless, you are so important to the team, and to everyone else you encounter. We love you, and without you, we wouldn’t be complete. How could we hate our favorite Sharpshooter?” Shiro told me calmly. I tried for a smile, but more tears came out instead. I hugged Shiro, and trapping Keith as well. They both immediately hugged back, my body shaking even more now. I felt two other bodies behind me, knowing it was Hunk and Pidge. 

And for now, I felt safe.

Everything was great.

  
  



	9. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna post two separate one-shots today. I have to do homework. 
> 
> fuck.
> 
> This one-shot has some ..... slurs, so if you wanna skip, than go ahead. 
> 
> i should be putting this in the notes....
> 
> Pidge is known as Katie in this.   
> uh, The F word is in italics, so if you wanna skip that then go ahead.
> 
> also mentions of Cancer. And mentions of past abuse.
> 
> I am doing a culminating where LGBT, Gender and Family oriented is somewhat related to sports. Thank Jesus (I get to be Jesus) that we're finished.

Katie didn't mean to say it. 

Well, she did, but not  _out loud._

You see, coming to the Altean Institute of Science was a huge opportunity for her. She fell in love with the subject at such a young age, which made her skip a few grades during elementary and middle school. She became somewhat, borderline obsessed, with the subject, but she didn't care at all.

Plus, there was always the possibility of Cryptids being out there, and she could take one to research it. Like the Lochness Monster or the Kraken.

Anyway, after giving the school an entry form, she never thought she would actually get in. She would have probably went to Harvard, where Hunk Garrett, one of her best friends and comrade, was going to. Lance McClain, her second best friend, was going into Stanford, to become a doctor like he wanted to when he was younger. 

And she was the youngest scientist, at the age of sixteen, that was entering the Institute. Don't get her wrong, it was really nerve-wracking, and she could barely care about her health. But she prayed to whatever God there was out there that this wouldn't make her regret the decisions she made up to this point. 

And pray she did.

Ever since Katie was young, her family was really religious. Not the ones where they accepted everything at the moment's notice. Nah, she came from one of the churches where they chewed out the problem for a long time, which a lot of people mostly ignored or just got annoyed at very quickly.

Like the homosexuals.

Yeah, her church was  _really_ homophobic.

At every pride her family ran into, they would protest. They didn't give two jelly beans in a jar, but they protested a lot.

Her older brother Matt, was less into it than her. 

I mean, who could blame him? He was never into religious stuff, like his parents or her. Well, mostly their parents. They put way too many dark stuff about the LGBT+ community into Katie's brain for most of her life, so that's why she always felt way too uncomfortable near anything LGBT related.

Which brings up the issue.

Katie may or may not have cussed both Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane out.

Well, she did. Yeah. 

Lance and Hunk would have killed her. 

At the moment, Katie was in her room, looking out the window. 

_It was ten after two, and she was coming back from her afternoon class. Katie was going to hang out with her new friend Keith, who she accidentally met in her biology class. Plus, she was going to bribe Keith into giving her answers for number three, which she knows he has since she wasn't really paying attention in the middle of the lecture._

_And as she turned the corner, she stopped. There, right there, in the middle of the hall, was Keith fucking Kogane locking lips with the one and only Takashi Shirogane. Katie was frozen in the spot. She quickly took a few steps back, but she stumbled into a wall. The ruckus was enough for the pair to look up, at a red-faced Katie._

_"Oh hey, Katie!" Keith exclaimed, his face flushing red in embarrassment. For the fact that he got caught kissing in the middle of the hallway._

_"Hey," Katie waved. Faggots. "I'm just going to... leave. Keep doing that disgusting romantic stuff. Yeah. Uh, bye."  And she left the two boys, not looking back._

_She didn't realized she muttered the F word until later._

_She bet on her soul that they heard._

A ping was heard from her laptop, that was opened on her desk. She looked over, and it was a call on Skype.

Her brother.

She sighed, as she went over to the desk, and answered the call. 

"Hey, Pidge!"

"Matt, for fuck's sake, why do you keep calling me that name? My name is Katie. Say it with me, now. Kay-tea," Katie told her brother in annoyance.

Matt just gave her a smile. His glasses were on the bridge of his nose, and his hair was disheveled. It was mostly like that all the time, and his brown, kind eyes bored into her hazel ones. 

People called them twins, and if it weren't the fact that Katie had breasts, longer hair, and a more feminine stature, than people would think they were identical. Or even worse, clones.

"Eh, for the fact that you are obsessed with the damn Pokemon itself," Matt smirked, as Katie blushed. 

Dammit. 

"You're wondering why I called you?" Matt asked. She rolled her eyes, a small smile coming up into her face.

"Nah, just wondering why I answered," Katie replied, a snicker at the end.

Matt feigned hurt, his hand on his chest as if it pained him to hear her say that.

"Ouch, Pidge. I thought we were close. Now, I have good news, and some bad news," Matt said, his face turning into stone. Right. Katie had forgotten.

Their father had cancer. Lung. They didn't know how long he had to live or if he was ever going to recover.

"Give me the bad news first," Katie whispered.

Matt nodded, and he looked down at his hands.

"Dad. He has three months to live," he said, and if it wasn't for Katie's loud speaker, than she would have asked for a repeat.

"Oh," was all she could muster. 

Her dad was her idol. She followed his footsteps, just like Matt did with their mother. 

"A-and the good news?" She asked, not wanting to elaborate. 

"Those three months are going to be spent with all of us. So that means, we're moving to a city near you," He replied, his smile watery. Katie smiled shakily.

"Yay," she said with a weak tone. 

"Yeah. So, how was your day?" He asked, moving onto another topic. That made Katie feel a bit worse than before.

"I cussed out the F word at my friend, well, I think he was, but now he isn't. For the fact that I said it. Now I feel worse than ever," Katie whimpered. She was the way Matt's eyes grew. 

In shock and a bit of anger.

"Damn it, Katie. Go fucking apologize to him," the outburst surprised her. He never used her real name unless it was serious. 

"I-I can't. I'm sure he hates me," she stumbled, shivering in fear. Matt cursed under his breath.

"Just explain, how it was an accident. Please? You're not going to go anywhere if you don't," he tells her. She looked down at her palms, and sighed.

"Alright. I will. Just, let me grieve. When are you coming?" She said. Matt nodded, unconvinced, but he let it go.

"In a few days. I'll call you. Plus, I'm going to be in the same Institute soon, so don't worry," he told her. Her eyes grew.

"Really? That's great, congrats, Matt," she told him. He nodded, and he sighed. 

"I gotta go, but I'll call soon. You better have apologized by then, or I'll force you to, and you know I always get my way when I need it," he threatened. She nodded, a bit of fear coursing through her.

"Alright. Love you, Matt. Tell Ma and Dad I said hi," she said. He nods.

"Bye, Pidge. Love you, too," and the call ends there.

* * *

 

**Eight months later...**

The funeral was today. She made Keith and Shiro come, even though they only met Sam Holt in total of three times. He was kind to them. 

Lance and Hunk were there, and so was Allura and Coran, a couple of Matt's friends. 

She apologized to them, and they were confused at first. She explained to them about her past, and how it was ingrained into her head to act like that. Matt warmed up to them soon after. 

They accepted her apology, and gave her ice cream, cause she didn't mean it.

Now, she was in their car, as they made it to the church.

"Are you sure we won't burst into flames?" Keith asked her. Katie rolled her eyes. Shiro snorted.

"No, you idiot. The only thing that's worse than that is either Matt and Lance's jokes and pranks, or my mom's behavior towards everything," she replied. Matt squawked in hurt. 

Oh yeah, Matt was in the car.

"Ouch, Pidge-," 

"Jesus, stop calling me that!"

"- you are just jealous that Lance and I are a better dynamic duo, than you and Hunk!" He sniffled. Keith and Shiro shared a look.

"Pidge...?" Shiro trailed off, as he made a turn.

"Pokemon obession," Matt replied just as Pidge said, " Do not ask."

The Holts looked at each other.

"Okay," both of the gays said. 

It was quiet until they arrived at their Final Destination.

Katie only frowned, as she unbuckled her seat belt.

She gave up crying days ago.

The four got out of the car, and she saw a bunch of her father's colleagues, friends, and family coming in and out of the church.

Plus, she saw Lance's and Hunk's family too.

She ran over to them, all three of the men following her.

She never ran this fast in her life, other than for ice cream.

"Mrs. McClain, Mr. Garrett. Do you know where...?" She trailed off as she caught her breath. She bent down, her hands on her knees as she wheezed out the question.

Lance's mom only smiled. "Oh, I know where they are alright. Lance and Hunk are with Lotor and Shay!"

Katie froze. 

"Wait, so the Galran family are here?" She squeaked out, her eyes wide as saucers, and she stood up so fast that she thought she was going to get a whiplash.

Both of the adults didn't seem disturbed by her sudden movements. She heard Matt, Shiro and Keith behind her.

"Yeah. They are on the guest list that your mom made. They are in one of the right pews. Hello, Matt. Nice to see ya! Well kids, I have to find my own, or I swear I'm going to forget Lolita, again," Mrs. McClain grumbled, which made Mr. Garrett laugh.

Katie nodded, and squeezed right through into the church.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Shiro asked, concerned. They were in the hall, before entering where Lance and Hunk were. She turned around, and she stared at Matt.

"Lotor is here, Matt. Lotor is here, so you better hold me back before I fucking rip his small dick from his body and make him choke on it," She growled. Matt's eyes turned angry. He turned to the both of the gays.

"Actually, can you guys make sure we don't kill the guy that's in there? Thank you," he growled, and both Shiro and Keith nodded in confusion.

"Katie, do not swear. We're in church. Now why?" Keith asked. Katie sighed.

"Lotor, the guy we want to kill, is Lance's ex-, or that's what we think. He, uh, abused him for a couple of months, before Lance broke it off," Matt replied. Keith and Shiro looked at each other, fury in their eyes.

"Oh, we are ready to be your alibi, and we haven't even met Hunk and Lance yet," Shiro replied, Keith nodding along. They all entered the holy place.

Katie and Matt's eyes landed immediately on Lotor, then to Lance and Hunk, and the girl beside Hunk, who must have been Shay.

They walked briskly right on over. 

"Do not commit murder just yet. We are in church. Shove him down a hole, later," Matt told everyone, quietly so no one could be heard. They all nodded, agreeing that it wasn't the place to murder.

"... and I fell! Like, damn, Nyma was fast!" Lance's laugh bellowed out from the story he was telling. Hunk and Lotor laughed, and Shay was just shaking her head, an amused smile on her face. Katie cleared her throat, and Hunk and Lance turned around.

"KATIE!!!" Both men, all but screamed, making everyone jump, as they attacked the poor girl.

"Ack!" Katie squealed, making both men stop hugging her.

"What the shit was that?" Lance grumbled, then pecking her all over the face. Hunk slapped Lance's head, making the Cuban bump his head against Katie's.

"Ow," both groaned, rubbing their foreheads.

"Sorry, and Lance. We are in church. Stop your swearing," Hunk said sheepishly, as he hugged Katie.

A bit too tight.

"Hunk, bruh, can't, breathe!" Katie grumbled. Hunk let go. Lance then gave her a hug. Keith, Shiro and Matt watched with amusement.

"Ah, how I missed you, my precious gremlin," Lance wiped a fake tear, patting the girl's head. Katie scrunched her nose. He looked up.

"Matt, my bitch! My main hoe, the one who triumphs all of them hoes!" Lance somehow jumped over Katie, and tackled Matt to the ground with a fierce hug.  Keith jumped in surprise, and Shiro laughed.

"Lance! My only hoe- wait, your main hoe? Bitch, what the fuck?" Matt grumbled, as he lied on the floor. Lance smiled, giving him a quick peck, full on the mouth.

"Nah, the only hoe I have other than you is Hunk, but he has Shay so, he ain't my hoe," Lance chuckled, standing himself up, and helping Matt as well. Matt whined.

"Lance, you know that was my first kiss! C'mon! In a church? Lame. Kiss me in the back of McDonalds or In-and-Out. I need some good shit to tell our future children!" Matt grumbled, making everyone laugh, except for Keith, cause he was so confused. And Lotor cause he's a jealous hoe.

"Alright, Matt, stop swearing," Shiro snorted, not actually giving a fuck. Lance turned to both of the gays.

"And who's your Daddy and Emo McMullet friends over there?" Lance asked. Shiro full on blushed, as Keith glowered.

"They're gay, and dating, Lance, bad, no. Shiro is Daddy, and Keith is a Emo-Wannabe," Matt smiled. Katie shook her head, making Hunk sigh exasperated. Shay face palmed, and Lotor just blinked. 

"Huh, not bad. Well, the ceremony is about to start, but if we're doing intros, than hi! The name's Lance, and people call me the Tailor. The giant ass man, is my dude Hunk. He will pummel you if you hurt Shay, Katie and I, Lotor knows from experience. Lotor over there is my ex, but like, he got some help, and now, he's somewhat chill. I guess. Shay is the kindest, yet the most badass person you'll ever meet, after Hunk. Screw with her, than Rax, her brother who is glaring at me from the corner. Oh, wow, fuck you too bitch," Lance paused his explanation, flipping Rax off with both of his middle fingers. "Anyway, he will kick your ass. Like, straight up, fucking deck ya into Mars. I saw it once, and it scared the shit out of all of us to meet Shay's family."

Lance, Hunk and Lotor shuttered violently at the last part.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Shay sighed. Hunk gave her fond smile.

"Yeah, sure. Tell that to me after Grammy is done kicking my ass into Hell."

"Well, the ceremony is starting, lets take a seat," Katie said. Everyone nodded, grieving in their hearts for the fallen Sam Holt.

Maybe, you shouldn't bite more than you can chew.

 

 

 


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make this Sheith.
> 
> POV of an orphaned girl named Kathy Odle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a long time. school sucks. so do exams. I haven't talked to my dad in ages. When you came out to your mom as bi, but she's like, 'It's only a phase, sweetie' and pretends im straight but im dating a girl in private for about ten months, eleven in march. when your 12 year old sister is taller than you. when you fevers cause your fucking immune system sucks.
> 
> yeah, life is pretty good.
> 
> Also trigger warning: self-harm, abuse, bipolar-disorder. Uh, yeah, skip if this makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> I may have some Bipolar facts wrong, so yeah, tell me and I'll rewrite this thing.
> 
> ENJOY.

**Kathy Odle**

**Age: 14**

**Date: February 09**

I was just running around. I didn't even mean to hurt anyone, but that's the lie I gave them. I didn't actually hurt anyone. I was there at the right time, to get me in trouble. It was all Isaac's idea, of course, but what could I do? I was just the depressed one, who always shies away from everyone else.

"Mrs. Douglas, I swear I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" I pleaded, tears steaming down my green eyes. My brown hair was in a ponytail,  but it was getting yanked by this evil wreck.

Mrs. Douglas was just a grouchy hag, who  _despised_ kids. She would barely give out treats, and were made to do work, as if we were in a labor camp. It sounds kinda cliché,  like the Annie story, right? But, it's true.

"Well, you ungrateful child! I hope you learn your lesson  _this time_! Maybe this is the reason your parents didn't want you!" She screeches angrily into my right ear. Must be busted by now.

Tears came like a downpour, from my eyes at the mention of my parents. They were my weakness,  and that's the horrible thing. I would believe they would come back, and get me the hell out of here,  but no such luck.

My eyes looked up, at the old stairs that led to the attic. I heard spiders were up there, from the rumors the others spread out. They went wide with fear. I had bad arachnephobia, and if I were 30 cm with one, I would be freaking out.

"No! Please, I will do anything, but I don't wanna go up there!" I screamed, pleading my lungs out. Of course,  the hag didn't give two fucks about what was going to happen. She dragged me up the stairs,  which I made difficult for her.

She finally opened the door, and threw me in. I landed on my butt, and she shut the door, locking it too. I jumped up, running to the door, and banging it loudly.  I was sobbing by now.

"Let me out! Please,  please, please, please!" I cry out. I turn, and the first thing I see through my blurry eyes, are cobwebs.  I shudder, and walk around, softly. I hated this, so very much. I wish someone could just fucking adopt me already!

I scream, and kick a random object, out of sheer anger. My tears were coming by the dozen, and that's when I sat down. I went into the pocket of my jeans, and brought out a blade. The sharp metal pressed against my fingers, ready to slice the pale skin of my wrists.

I rolled up my sleeves, and I see a bunch of very beautiful scars. They were in fact beautiful,  but very depressing. I didn't care, as I made slice after slice. They weren't deep like some, but enough to draw out the blood.

By the time I was done, the crimson liquid was going down like a swift river, making a little pool of blood on the wooden floor. My tears have subsided, so I looked around for something to clean the cuts. There it was. A sheet was covering something, in the left corner.

I got up, and walked over. I took hold of the sheet, and ripped it away from the object. A mirror was shown. A mirror, reflecting the mess I have become. My hair was messy, blood pouring from both wrists, green eyes, no longer bright, but dull.

I got the sheets, and put them around my wrists, as if they were handcuffs. I walked over to where I was, and sat back down. I look at the pool of blood.  _How did I become so weak, that I went to metal to make my problems go away?_

I sigh, and take a good look around. There was a window, looking out into the garden. A bed was here also, on the far right side corner. The mirror in the left, and a dresser. Boxes were also here and there, filled with unknown stuff.

I remember something, and fish through my pockets. My phone and charger were still there, and for some reason, not noticed. Must be this dress. I may be wearing jeans, but this shirt was more like a dress, that I could hide stuff underneath.

I also had stole some extra food from, the kitchen. An apple, granola bar, juice box, and candy. A bunch of candy, like dress pocket fulls.

I smile to myself,  for being so clever. I am quite lucky that I already had ate my dinner, before getting "caught" by Isaac. He was so getting it after I leave the attic. 

I sigh, and see a place where I can charge my phone. I went over there, and put the charger into the outlet, and put my phone on charge soon after. 

I go back to where my food was, and ate a bit. I ate the apple, as it contained enough liquid for my body. I also did some cleaning as I was up here, and found a hair pin. I smiled to myself.  I knew how to break into stuff, with just this little thing. I will use this tomorrow. 

I went over to the newly cleaned bed, and grabbed my now charged phone. Nobody came up stairs to get me out of here, and I understood that. I was useless, and being a pansexual myself, I'll be horrible in the world outside of this horrendous place. 

I grabbed my headphones, and plugged them in my phone. I picked a song from one of my favorite bands, Arrows To Athens. They were a bit unknown to the world, but they are amazing. Used To Be is my favorite song from them, and well, people should listen to them. 

"As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath", I sang quietly. My voice was a bit croaky, and the stinging in my wrists were fading away.  I closed my eyes, and went to sleep with the headphones in my ears.

...

I awoke, startled. I forgot where I was for a few seconds, and then I remember yesterday. I close my eyes again, as In Case of Emergency, Dial 411 by Sleeping With Sirens was in my ears. I guess nobody gave a damn about, as I still was in the attic. I groaned, as I checked my phone. 

11:30 AM?! I got up, and went over to the door. I had the hair clip with me, and started to fiddle with the lock. I finally got it open, and got the hell out of there. It was also February ten, Vic Fuentes' birthday. Another year has passed for him, and now he was 33. Old man.

I am such a band nerd.

I left my things up there in a secret spot, and I ran downstairs. I heard talking, the asshole and a man. They were in the office, I had just passed. The door opened, and the voices got louder. I tried to look presentable, and I heard a gasp. The witch saw me, and gave me a glare.

"How did you get out of your room? You had no right to, until you learned your lesson!" She screeched at me. I gulped, and the tears settled in my eyes. Why was I so weak? I look at my wrists. They had dried blood on them, which I started to fiddle with my sleeves. I was trying to put them over my hands.

"I swear, I didn't do it! If I did, then I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to", I whimpered, a tear rolling down my cheek. She growls at me, and comes over and slaps my shoulder. I give out a yelp, and stagger back. She grabbed me by the wrist, and I let out a scream. The person in the room, came out, and saw. I was in tears by then, and was ready to pass out from the pain.

"Let her go!" The guy yelled. The bitch did, and I fell to the floor, with a thud. My dark brown hair went into my face, and through that and my tears, black spots covering my vision. I could just feel a pair of arms going around my body, as they pick me up. Then the shouting started.

I groaned, as I came back from my little nap. I think I've fainted, but my memory was a bit blurry. All I remember was pair of hands picking me up. I open my eyes, and the brightness in the room blinds me. I scowl, and then look at my surroundings. I realized I wasn't in a room. I was in a car, driving down a highway. The traffic was okay, but getting much more slower.

" Hey, you're up! I thought you hit your head and --", I cut the person off with a scream. It was Takashi Shirogane! He was driving me away from the psycho bitch!

"You're - you're Takashi Shirogane! Uh, how did I get here?" I screech. I am confused, but how-what? Wait, did he adopt me?

He gives out a laugh, and he smiles at me. "Well, I think you already know me. I adopted you from the place where you used to call a home. I saw how sad you were, and so, I then adopted you so you can stay with me. Also, call me Shiro. What's your name, Kiddo?" He tells me, driving off. We enter another road, leading away from the busy highway.

We went straight to another highway, which was a bit dangerous, considering how fast they were going. We went to the other lane, and was lucky not to get hit by the red sports car. I held on to the seat, as if afraid when I let go, I'll just fall out the window.

"My name is Kathy Odle. And, uh thanks, Shiro?" I mutter questioningly. I mean, didn't he see what the mother fucker did to me? Or did he see my scarred wrists? I look at them. They weren't bleeding, and I noticed I was wearing the same blue sweater from yesterday. If there was any blood, it didn't show.

I let go of the seat, and put my hands in my pocket. The blade was still there, ready to be used again. I sighed, but then frowned. My Ipod, my precious thing. I didn't have it. My eyes start to tear up. Shiro notices, as a tear streams down my cheek.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" He asks, a worried expression plastered on his face. I turn to him, and give out a raspy breath.

"My Ipod. I left it", I say, barely above a whisper. He gives me a sad look, and then brightens as if he got a idea.

"Hey! I'll buy you a new one!" He exclaims. I just look at the ground. No, I didn't want a new one. I wanted the old one. It had my favourite memories, my music, my pictures, and everything on it. I couldn't just let it go.

"Okay", is all I say. It must have come out in a really echoey voice, as he looks at me weirdly. We stay silent, until a humongous building comes into my vision. My jaw dropped. We were going to board a plane.

"W-we're g-g-going on a p-p-plane?!" I squeak out, going much more paler than I already was. Shiro looks at me, and nods. I take a sharp breath.

I hate heights, ever since... No, don't think about it. It will only make matters worse. I try to keep my mind preoccupied, as we go into the parking lot. I didn't really notice where we were going, but we finally got out. Someone came, and waited. I stayed silent as we grabbed my stuff. We left the black car, and the person drove off. Must have been a rental.

"We are going to my house, but in a private plane, okay?" Shiro tells me. I look down, and nod. I don't really like to talk, unless I was super curious, or when I was pleading for my life. We went through some elevators, and through some halls. We skipped the metal detector line, and I was grateful. My blade, is going to be the death of me.

We went to some seats, and waited for about five minutes, until someone came. It was a police officer. We stood up, and followed him into one of those long halls they have before you get on to a plane.

I gulp, and put my luggage on one of the compartments, and sit away from the window. I look up at the screen that was installed in front of me. I shakily get a controller, and start to press some buttons. It turns on, and then I switch it to a random channel. Disney channel.

I smile, a bit. I remember the video where Alan Ashby and Austin Carlile, were doing a This Or That, and Alan saying he rather watch Nickelodeon rather than Disney because he wasn't gay. Austin the said something about if Disney is for gays, then he was a flaming homo. It was super funny. Damn, I am a band geek.

The show that was on was a re-run of Good Luck Charlie. I love that show, even if they weren't airing it anymore. I watched episode after episode, waiting to get down from the sky. Oh yeah, we were literally flying away from wherever the fuck I came from. I somewhat became tired, and found a dreamless sleep.

...

I wake, when the plane goes onto the ground with a bump. My eyes fly open, and I give out a loud screech. I hate this, so much. Fuck my life. Shiro comes rushing to my side, as I gripped onto the arms of the chair.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen", he tells me, repeatedly. He was trying to soothe me down, as my anxiety levels were going all over the place. Tears were about to stream down, but I kept them in. The plane finally went to a stop, and I let go of the tight hold.

"Lets go, kiddo", he tells me. I nod, and unbuckle my seatbelt. As I stand up, I immediately feel dizzy, making me sit down again. I groan, as I stood up again. I stretched, and some of my body popped. I shuddered at the sound. It was weird.

Shirp already had my stuff, so we left the plane, and the airport quite quickly. The next thing came as a surprise to me. The one who was waiting for us, was none other than Keith Kogane, a famous actor. My jaw drops, and I feel sick. I think I go pale again, and I feel like I'm about to faint.

"Ugh, I don't feel... so good", I say, although, I feel like my voice is shouting from far away. Shiro gives out a gasp, as my legs start buckle. He drops everything and picks me up. My eyes go droopy, and suddenly, I feel scared.

Keith runs to us, and grabs the bags from Shiro, while he picks me up. I had my hand in my pocket, and the last thing I see is my trusty blade fall from the pocket. Maybe that was for good.

...

 

 

**Third POV**

**February 11**

They sat together, awaiting the news of Kathy Odle. It was just sad, to see the poor fragile girl, with the unknown scars, up her arms and legs. Keith Kogane, and boyfriend Takashi Shirogane, were just spooked, and scared to what is happening to the young girl.

Keith wanted to know her, and so did Shiro. She is too young to just be ... gone. No, she was going to make it, they hoped. Although, they couldn't help but wonder what will happen if she didn't. 

The doctor finally came out of the room, where he had been, and the couple stood up. Keith was silently freaking out, and Shiro just had this blank face, trying not to show his feelings. The doctor saw them, waiting for the news. He walked over, and gave them a long sigh.

"She is recovering. She had cuts all over her body, from what I suppose, a blade from a pencil sharpener. Although, according to the story you had told me, Mr. Shirogane, she has depression, anxiety, a minor bipolar disorder, and looks like she got abused.

She is okay, but when she wakes, do not overwhelm her. She is also able to go back home, whenever you want. If you want to talk to me, get one of the nurses and ask for my name. Have a good day."

The doctor then leaves, while Shiro and Keith are looking at the door in shock. They knew she had cut, from the blade with recently dried blood drop on the airport floor. Keith had a tear streaming down his face, as he thought about the reason why she cut.

He was always sensitive with the topic, since he used to cut when he was younger. He wanted to get out of this world for good, but with Shiro there beside him to love and guide him through life, he stopped. He had a reason to live again.

"Keith, it will be okay. Don't worry. Lets go, and see her", Shiro says softly, as if trying not to wake the spirits from the people who had previously died there. Keith nods, and they go inside the room, looking at the pale girl, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked like she was dead, but by her chest falling and rising, it showed that she wasn't.

**Kathy Odle**

I groan, as I open my eyes from my sleep. The light blinded me, but I didn't care, as I opened my eyes fully. Shiro and Keith were wide awake, looking at me expectantly. I give them a weird look, and look down at my wrists, which were covered with bandages. 

 _Oh_ , I thought to myself.  I gulped, and looked back up. Keith had tears in his eyes, and Shiro had a blank face plastered on. I just give them a weak smile.

"What am I doing in the hospital?" I ask. Keith then lets a tear roll down his cheek. Shiro takes a deep breath as he walks over to the bed I was laying in. I could also feel some bandages on my legs. I keep my eyes on my pale hands. I feel him sit down on the edge of the bed, like a parent would do when they say goodnight. 

"You went really pale, and fainted. Your, uh, blade fell out of your pocket, and yeah, you lost a lot of blood, Kathy. We called the ambulance, and well, they brought you here", he told me, his voice shaky. My eyes brimmed with tears. I then started to sob, and I put my head in my hands. I cried and cried into my palms, tears coming down like waterfalls. Shiro tried to comfort me, but that just made it worse.

From the sound of his footsteps,  Keith came over, and layed beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder,  as he sang some soothing songs. It did calm me down, after a few minutes.

Music always had that effect on me. It could shut me up in three seconds flat, to five minutes.

I then went unconscious with sleep, and my mind didn't interpret a dream. It was just a calm sleep. Although, when I woke up, it felt like I interrupted a important meeting with the president and another important dude about a war.

"... so, can we get her pills today?" I hear Keith ask someone. I was confused for a moment,  then I realized they were talking with the doctor.

"Yeah. Just go downstairs, into the Pharmacy,  and they'll give you it. I have to go, and deal with some other issues. Have a nice day, and remember about the therapy sessions she has", the dude said, and I hear footsteps, leaving the room. I then open my eyes.

"So, I'm on meds and I need to go to a therapist? Fucking awesome", I mutter angrily. They turn to look at me with surprise.

"Kathy, it's not your fault. It's what the doc told us to do. I really do wish there was another way to help you, but, um, there's nothing we can do", Keith says carefully. I just nod, tired of life.

"We're going home, so here's some clothes for you to change into. Hope got your size correctly. I had to look at your tags on your shirts to see what it was", Shiro tells me, as he hands me a set of clothes. I nod and take them carefully.  I notice, I wasn't connected to any of the machines, so I quickly went to the washroom. I changed in there, making it quick. 

I left the really white washroom, and get out of the hospital room. I see the power couple waiting for me, and when they see me, they stand up. They already have my medications, in a paper bag. I stay quiet, and we walk down the halls, down the stairs, and into the lobby. I smile lightly to the women who was running this shit, and leave, going into the hot world outside. 

"There's our ride", Shiro tells me, as he points to the white van. We walk over and we see two tan dudes in the front. They're yelling about who is cuter, which is weird. They finally notice us, and they immediately shut their traps. 

"Oh hi there guys! This must be Kathy, right?" A skinny guy with blue-eyes asks, as we open the door. My mouth goes agape, and my eyes start to water.

"Y-yes", I reply, shakily. He smiles at me, and the other dude gives me a grin.

"I finally get to see the famous Kathy, Keith and Shiro won't shut up about!" He laughs, and Keith smacks Blue-eyes in the head. I giggle, and go to the back and sit down.

"Oh shut up, Lance! Lets go Hunk, I want to go back home to see Pidgey!" Keith smiles, and Shiro laughs. I just give a small smile, and I buckle myself up.

This will be one awesome ride.


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it im adding klance week 2018 in here. Gonna do some other of the ship weeks in here too, cause ytf not.
> 
> Day 1: Home/Earth
> 
> Pretty late but like, I am doing homework, and I wanted to write and yeah help me oh jesus

If anyone was to ask where Home was, Lance would have said it was Varadero Beach. 

The warm sand against his toes, as the cool waves wash out the sweat, and his family laughing. A barbecue would be set up, his cousins and siblings playing volleyball, cursing at one another. Lance would join as well, the sun directly shining in his sun-kissed face.

Later on, he would be playing on the guitar, singing songs with Marco, his twin. They would confuse the hell out of everyone, but that would be fine, because it was all jokes and games. The only way you can tell who is who, would be their freckles and their eyes. 

Lance will take after his mother, and Marco his father. While Lance had blue eyes and freckles everywhere, Marco would have brown eyes, and barely any freckles spotted on his face.

They would be the life of the party. His younger sister, Elizabeth would tackle him for hair sessions. His older brother, Damian would be teasing both boys about their sad lifestyle of space. His older sister, Diane would kick Damian and curse him out in spanish. Daniel, the youngest of them all would just continue reading with Dylan, the second youngest.

His mom would complain about how many young men would crowd the house. But with love, of course. His aunts and uncles would just come over, and tease their poor sister out, while his father would take his wife's side.

Lance's cousins would hang out, and go to the private stretch of the beach they owned, or play massive mounts of video games. They would play man-hunt, Mario Kart, Hide-and-seek, and other countless things. 

But if you would ask him where Home was, he would get a soft smile on his face, and look at the man who was probably talking with someone on the other side of the room. The man with violet-grey eyes, dark ravenous hair that was long enough to be put up in a bun. He man with soft pale skin, and even softer hands. 

"My home would be wherever Keith is," He would respond, and he would look right into the eyes of the man he loves.

* * *

 

If you were to ask Keith where Home was, he would have responded with a shrug, and a ,"Probably the cabin in the desert. Or the Ranch I used to live in with my dad in Texas."

The cabin - which looked more like a shack, honestly - would remind him of how he now lived on his own. He would be waking up early, the sunrise coming up as well. He would be drinking coffee out of a mug, shirtless and staring at the endless desert. 

Maybe he would be out scouting some weird things, like those caves he found with the weird presence. Or just looking at the blade, trying to remember if his father told him about it. He may have been listening to music from the CDS he found, sometimes belting out lyrics, or humming along to the harmony.

During the night, he might go on the roof, and look at the stars, or go on his floating vehicle and take a stroll around town. He might be cooking dinner, or reading to himself. Sleep might overtake his concious, and he would be on the bed, sleeping like the dead.

If he were at the ranch, he would be waking up at around five to feed the animals, and might have taken Jesse, a show-horse out for a bit. When he would come back, his father would be cooking some bacon and eggs.

During the day, Keith would be studying or helping around the field. His father might be milking the cow, who was probably eating her way through some hay. Or even looking after the other cow, who was pregnant and ready to have the calf.

Later in the evening, Keith and his Father, would talk about things. Keith's grndparents, his mother, his Father's teenage years. They might take out the telescope, after dinner, and watch the stars on the porch. 

Keith would go to school during weekdays, trying his very best. Not knowing that his Father might leave him the next.

Yet now if you would ask him, he would respond with love in his voice, and lose his guard for a bit, which would surprise you. He would respond, a big smile on his face ,"Home would be with Lance McClain. Wherever he goes, I would too."

Keith would look over to Lance, who would be smiling, and both would be looking at each other with pure love.

Yeah, home was with each other.


	12. If The World Should End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Failed mission/Leader
> 
> klance week,,,,,, again.

**_Don’t think about tomorrow_ **

**_We’ve only got today_ **

I held on close to his coat. I had it clutched into my chest, as tears threatened to pour down my face. This was my fault. I shouldn't have let him go. I should've listened to his warnings.

**_There’s nothing that I want from you_ **

**_Not a word you have to say_ **

"Kiddo, he's going to be alright," Shiro would say to me, as he came into the infirmary. Doubt would creep into my mind, voices yelling at me from inside my head.

"Yeah, but Shiro, I was fucking leading that one mission. How could I be so blind?" I responded, my voice cracking. I was too tired and worried to be embarrassed about my voice.

Shiro would shake his head.

**_You are all I need_ **

**_And all I can defend_ **

It happened yesterday. I was with him. I never saw the Galra that was pointing the gun at my head.

He warned me, and I decided to ignore it. I was still blinded with anger from the fight we had not a few hours before.

"Shut it!" I had yelled back, and that's when he pushed me. That's when I lost him.

The blast shot him in the chest, his armor smoking.

The rational part of my brain kept telling me he was fine, but the other part was full of anxiety.

I was the one who brought him back, crying at his unconscious form. 

After he was put in the pod, I ran to his room, where he left his coat. I ran back to the healing pod, ignoring the concerned looks coming from Pidge and Hunk. Allura and Coran were nowhere to be seen, and Shiro...

Shiro was at his lion.

**_All I need to hold on to_ **

**_If the world should end_ **

I look up at the pod.

I wouldn't be alright without Keith. I had to apologize, I had to repay him for saving my life. Maybe that's why I held on to his red coat.

It was a promise.


	13. The Plan Is To Fan This Spark Into a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lance gets a boner/blush for Keith five times and one where Keith gets a boner for Lance.
> 
> so 5+1 thing.
> 
> This is v overused ;)
> 
> Klance week. 
> 
> Day 3: Hot/Blush
> 
> I think thats what day 3 is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few posts will be Hidge, Lotora, Shallura, Hunay, Pallura, and a bit of poly ships to. Im not just a klance fanatic my dudes ;^).
> 
> Also, I have an Idea that I wanna do for my 1 year anniversary w/ the gf. Love her dearly, and she hates surprises, but like, 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm Latina, and I love surprises and I need to get her a surprise and stuff,
> 
>  
> 
> Im whipped.

**1\. Dream**

_"I keep asking you to leave me alone," I growled. I try to walk away from the Edge. He follows me anyway, ignoring my voice. Five steps more and I was done. I turned and looked back at the slightly older teenage boy._

_"What is it with you?" I demand, stomping my feet in anger. He gives me a small smile, and he steps forward. I don't move. He holds me by the waist, and he moves forward. His lips meet mine, and I gasp in surprise. His eyes were closed, his lips soft. I close my eyes, and lose myself in the embrace. As quickly as it started, the kiss came to an end._

_"I love you, Lance," he tells me with a sincere tone. I gave him a genuine smile._

_"I love you, too," I replied. We started kissing, sweet at first, then demanding for power. I walk Keith backwards, until I slammed him against a tree. We still kept going at it, everything getting warmer. I attacked his neck, kissing it gently, as he started panting and moaning. My leg was in between his, and both of our crotches were rubbing against one another._

_"L-Lance," Keith stuttered, as I sucked just above the collar bone. I moaned in delight._

_Keith quickly switched us around, so that it was me against the bark, and his mouth against my neck._

_"Lance, oh Lance," Keith murmured, his breath hot against my skin. I was shaking a bit._

_"Yeah?" I moaned, closing my eyes. My neck was out in the open for him to devour._

_"Wake up."_

I flinched, and blinked, wide awake. Keith was shaking me, and I shivered a bit.

"Wha-," I mumbled, a bit too tired.

"You were shaking, Lance. You good?" Keith looked down at me, worried. I blinked, and blushed a bit. I nodded, as I let the blanket go over top of me. I couldn't say anything, as my voice would betray me.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Gonna go run for a bit. Night," Keith chuckled, kissing my forehead, and soon after, leaving the room. I heard the front of the apartment close, and I sat up.

I groaned, and pulled off the blanket. I scowl at the tent in my pants, and sigh. 

It's time for a cold shower.

 

**2\. Singing**

"Lance! Have you heard Keith sing yet? Of course you haven't! Sit your ass down!" Pidge screamed at me, as I walked into the somewhat full house. It was a get together with the whole gang, and I was getting some food, while Keith here was helping Pidge set up her house. 

"Uh, okay? Let me drop these groceries off, my dude. Yikes, man," I grumbled, walking into the kitchen. She sighed, and walked into the living room, a slight pout on her face.

I walked into the kitchen, and I almost dropped the food onto the ground.

Keith was singing. SiNgInG.

_This is the dark before the dawn_

_The storm before the peace_   _  
_

_Don't be afraid_

_The seasons change_   _  
_

_And God is watching over you_   _  
_

_He hears you_

It was a slow song. I had heard it before. It was a song Keith's playlist when he has those days where you just need to cry. I call that his emotion playlist. 

He hummed the rest of the song, and he turned around and screams. I blush furiously, and scream too. His face was pale.

"How long were you there?" He demanded, and I blush even further.

"Uh, since 'this is the dark' part. Don't worry, I liked it. I love your singing, too," I ushered quickly, trying to cover my blushing. He looks me up and down, and smirks, his face returning to its normal shade.

"You liked it when I sing," he remarked, stepping towards me, as he grabs the groceries from my bag. I look up to the ceiling, my face pure red.

"I'll keep it in mind," he snickered, walking away.

 

**3\. Collar**

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!!!!!!" I yelled. A pounding of steps came running from the upper floor. Some cursing as well.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCCEEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!" He yelled back, and he came thundering down the stairs, and picked me up with a hug. I laughed, as he spun me around. This man is a Gucci friend. Get yourself a Hunky Dory friend, cause this one is mine.

"How was Miami? Did your mom send her famous empanadas? Oh! How about Abuelita y Abuelito? Are they okay? Also, How are your siblings? Did Mari play one of those pranks of hers, and made you join? Cuz, last time was already hell enough! So-," Hunk rambled on, as he set me down. I put my hands up.

"Woah, woah! Hunk, chill bro! I'll tell you everything. And yes, I got you the empanadas!" I replied, a smile coming on.

"Yes!" Hunk made a fist, and we fist bumped. Hardcore.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, as I set down my bag. I hear thumping from upstairs.

"LANCE!" Four voices shouted from the top of their lungs. Curses and yelling were coming, and bunch of thumping. I blinked, and Hunk picked me up, running towards the backdoor to the backyard.

"Treehouse?" I asked, a smile on my face, as he slammed the door shut. He only smiled.

"Treehouse."

He ran towards the giant tree, where the treehouse settled on the branches. He threw me onto the rope ladder, and I scrambled my way up. I could hear the screaming of my name like a flock of birds ready to jump its prey. I got onto the floor with a thump, and looked over the side, where Hunk was halfway up, when the door was slammed open.

I screeched, and so did Hunk, climbing up faster than before. I helped him up, and grabbed the rope, yanking it upward, so those four Banshees couldn't climb up. Hunk was lying on his back, breathing hard. I looked down at the others, a snicker coming on.

Matt, Pidge, Allura and Keith were looking up.

"Lance McClain, get your ass down here!" Pidge screamed. I shivered, and shook my head. I then saw a flash of something on Keith's neck, and my heart stopped.

A black collar with a bow tie was across his neck.

"What happened?" I gulped down, trying to distract myself from Keith.

"HUNK LOCKED US UP, THAT BASTARD!!" Pidge wailed. Matt and Allura just sighed.

"You don't call Hunk a bastard, dude. He's awesome and amazing and sweet!" I retorted. Hunk popped his head out one of the windows, as well as one of his hands, which were in a fist. I put out my fist, and we bumped hands, making an explosion sound.

"This is true love, guys! Keith, I'm stealing your boyfriend!" Hunk yelled back, and I held back tears. I looked down at Keith, blushing a bit as I looked at his collar.

"I would lose, anyway!" Keith smiled. I squawked.

"Hey!"

Laughter rang out. I looked back at the collar.

Maybe I could use that later tonight.

 

**4\. Workout**

I whistled a tune in the kitchen, as I made some shrimps on the stove. I opened the lid off the pot, where the rice was getting boiled. I smiled, as I stirred it around, and putting the lid back on. I huff, quickly cooking up the shrimp, and putting it inside the oven so it would store its heat. Don't know if that's normal anywhere else, but in my household, that was practically the normal.

I was quickly setting up the table, when the door opens and closes, the door locking. I look up, and see that its Keith, coming back. He was all sweaty and his face was red from exercise, his hair plastered against his forehead.

He looked like that when he was writhing underneath me, coming undone and-

Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there, brain. Not right now. 

"Hey Lance," he came up to me, and kissed my cheek, making me blush. He was breathless.

Fuck, censor those thoughts!

"H-hey, babe. Go take a shower, you're all sweaty," and hot and ready for me to just-

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck-ing dammit.

Keith blinked, and smiled. 

"Alright, I'll be quick!" He responded, walking into the hallway, and disappearing from my sights. 

I look down, and groaned.

I was thirsty.

 

**5\. Drunk**

"For the love of- no! Keith, step away from the tree!" I shrieked, as Keith tried walking towards a tree to piss on. I grabbed his hand, and he whined, his violet eyes looking at me with so much innocence.

"But, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" He all but whined, pouting. I sighed, as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He giggled. I kept on walking, and just turned the corner when-

"You have a nice butt," he slurred, pinching my butt cheek. I blushed, and smacked his own.

"Oooh, getting feisty!" Keith giggled, and I was blushing even more.

...

"But your eyes are so blue, they remind of the ocean, Lancey! Your arms are also pretty good, when you lift me up while we're having se-" 

"Keith, no! Drink some water, and get some sleep. Today was a bad day for Pidge to convince you into drinking those shots! Plus, you can't hold your liquor real well," I told him, my face beet red. He only sighed, as I gave him a glass of water. He downed it, and wobbled his way to bed, taking his shoes and clothes off on the way. I sighed, and grabbed a pill and a water-bottle. I followed him, and he was on the middle of the bed, not bothering to go to his side, and was already snoring. I smiled, as I dropped off the pill and bottle on the side lamp by his side. 

I quickly pushed him to his side, making sure he wasn't going to fall and hit his head. I then took off my clothes, leaving myself in boxers and a over-sized tank top. 

As I lied down, Keith put his arms around me. I huff, but I smiled and kissed his forehead, sleep quickly over-taking me.

 

**\+ 1. Dancing**

As much as I liked going to clubs, I hated the parking. Luckily, the whole gang were close to the club that Lance and I go to sometimes, and that's where we are right now. 

At the moment, Lance was dancing with Hunk. 

I was at the bar, sporting a drink as Pidge was shoving Matt into Shiro. Allura ha her arm around Pidge's waist. This was way too gay for a gay man like himself.

Thats when I could feel an arm around my shoulder. I turned, and there was this guy with really white hair, just like Allura's. It was really sleek and shiny. And his breaty reeked of alcohol.

"Hey there, pretty boy. I noticed you've been here alone for a long time. Why don't you and I sneak onto the dance floor, and show some moves?" The guy said. I shrugged his arm off, getting a bit angry. 

"Fuck off you-," and just as I was about to punch the guy's smirk, I felt familiar hands wrap around me.

"What's going on here?" Lance said, his voice sounding calm, but underneath of that, he was pissed.

"Well, I was just asking pretty boy here if he wanted to dance," the guy slurred,  and I  huffed.

"Sadly, he's taken by me as his dance partner, you shit. Now, Doll, let's go and leave the dude to cry," Lance muttered bitterly,  making me blush as he dragged me away from the bar. We went onto the dancefloor, where it was sweaty and really humid. 

"Ooh, this is a good song. Keith, follow my lead," Lance saw my panic, and we immediately starting dancing, me stumbling along to Lance's moves. Somehow, we started grinding on each other, which brought up some restricted problems. 

Lets say, we went dancing out a bit more than before.

 

 


	14. I Don't Have A Gas Mask On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Carbon Monoxide by Regina Spektor
> 
> Trigger warning: Death, Blood, and Drug use... sorta.
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> This chap is set when Pidge is captured by the Galra.
> 
> Hidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead tired, gonna die soon probably, but like,,,,
> 
> also the gf works at Tims.
> 
> good job, babe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also i almost cried writing this...
> 
> oof.
> 
>  
> 
> That's vv Canadian, and we need a Canadian themed date.

_"Pidge-Podge, where did you go?"_

Sleep.

I needed sleep.

It's been days since I was able to close my eyes without having nightmares of my teammates getting blown up by bombs.

I wonder if Lance would be okay. I'm guessing he will, since he was already blown up by a bomb. Allura was probably scared. Pissed out of her mind, but scared of losing her brother.

_"I-I'm okay! Go ahead, I'm just closing these doors-," I could barely respond to Lance, when a bomb blew, flinging the Altean and I to the opposite side of the room. He was closer to the exit, and I was backed up even more. I could hear him, his voice weak, before I had passed out._

 Light filtered into the room, and I squinted and looked up from where I was. A lady in a cloak with a hunch back was standing in the middle of the doorway, and a name came and went through my mind.

Haggar.

I tried sitting up, but my sleep deprived body wouldn't let me. I huffed.

"Ah, look at this. We have the Green one. If only we had the Yellow one, than this would be better, but alas, its this or nothing.  Grab her, and take her to the main room," The woman hissed out sweetly, which was the oddest thing I had ever heard. 

Sentries came into the cell, and grabbed me by the arm. I sluggishly tried to put up a fight, but there was nothing I could do, but stay there limply. The sentries dragged me out, and I was half carried-half dragged all the way through the halls to what was the 'main room.' I shivered, feeling a cool breeze.

As we were by the doorway, I kicked out with my legs, but that did nothing, as they butted me in the head with their guns.

I blacked out once more.

  _"Pidge, are you sure?" Hunk had asked me before the mission started. I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend, who was looking at me intently with worry._

_My 19-year-old ass only sighed, as I stood up from where I was sitting. I rested my hands on his tense shoulders, and rubbed the tense muscle._

_"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing is going to happen. Plus, you know me. I always find a way out," I replied, looking at his dark eyes with a small smile._

_Oh how wrong I was._

" WAKE THE BRUTE UP!" I heard someone yell, and I blinked as someone shook me awake.

I stared directly at the witch who was in front of me.

"Ah, there we go. Now Green, would you mind telling us the location of the Castle of Lions?" Haggar asked, voice masking  any emotion. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh how would I know? They might have wormholed away you bitch," I said snarkily, and I got punched in the stomach. If I weren't kneeling already, then I would have fell.

"Tsk, tsk. Well, you wouldn't mind if you black out once more?" She smirked, as I fell into the abyss of the dark.

* * *

I awoke as I felt something going through me. A gasp shout of my mouth, and I could barely hear other voices shouting my name in the background. My vision was blurry and I felt as if I was trapped in a high cloud. It disappeared a few moments later, as I regained my consciousness. 

I blinked the haze away, and I'm staring straight at my team. I was strapped into this bedside of a table thing, my arms and legs spread out of reach. Haggar was by the side, her gaze down.

"Pidge! Are you okay?" I heard Hunk ask. I blinked and stared at him. I barely openee my mouth when I felt a cut go through my leg. I gasped in pain.

"Fuck you, you whore!" I yelled at Haggar who was cackling with delight.

"If you won't give me answers, I might as well torture you in front of your teammates, until your demise, I guess. Now, question, Pidge. What are the names of your team?" She smirked at me. I glared at her.

"Fuck you-," I cut myself off with a scream, as I got stabbed in the leg. It throbbed and the blade never got out of my leg.

Tears poured down my face, as I started shaking from the pain. I heard shouts of anger, and threats were shouted at Haggar.

"Well, well, well. I see that Yellow is close to Green. What about an arm for an arm, Champion? I gave you an arm, and you gave me Green, or Pidge. Now, answer my questions, or Green will get more than what she bargained for," Haggar smirked.

Fuck, this was bad.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Matt and Lance scream. Matt was there? Lance was okay?

This is just great.

"I'm sorry, " I whimper, and a shock of electricity went through me. I screamed again, shaking even more. 

"Shut up, you runt," Haggar snickered. She turned back to the team, and began firing questions. 

Eac time they hesitated, I would get a cut or electricity would go through me. Sometimes, I would get stabbed.

Yet, I could feel the cold clutches of death coming up behind me.

"Ah looky here, Green is fading. Any last words?" Haggar asked me. The team were crying, and I could see that. Shiro was gripping onto the chair, and I could see the dent. Keith and Allura were raging mad, pacing, but they stopped. Matt and Lance were crying, amd Coran looked deadly.

I set my eyes on Hunk. He was closed off, but I could see tears and the fiery red anger shedding his yellow soothingness.

"It wasn't ... your fault, Lance. Letters are underneath Green's chair. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I love you all," I muttered, looking back at all of them.

My eyes went back to Hunk, and I gave him a shaky smile. Black spots were covering my vision, blood seeping out of my wounds.

"I'll see you in another life, Garrett. Ciao," I stated, and a knife went through my stomach. Screams were the last thing I heard.

_Bye everyone. Love you._

And Green's connection with me faded out.


	15. How Do You Love When Your Heart Is Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be okay by Nothing More.
> 
> Pallura
> 
> And Shklance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheating happens.
> 
> I like Allura, I just needed someone to do the evil deed in this one shot.
> 
> And the princess is up for the job.
> 
> I also somewhat like torturing Pidge? And Lance? 
> 
> Feelings can get overwhelming when youre in love, and its amazing yet terrifying. 
> 
> Sleep well kiddos, cause I cant do sex scenes at all
> 
> ......
> 
> Also, this is looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong

"Pidge, would you mind telling us what happened? You don't have to, until you're ready," Lance asked me, him sitting in the middle of Shiro and Keith. The trio looked so worried, as I stared at the mug of hot chocolate that sat on the coffee table.

"Might as well," my voice shuddered, as I opened my mouth to tell them the events of the past few hours.

* * *

 Pidge came back home, driving the car into the drive way. She parked in it, and sat down huffing. She just finished working, and decided to stock up on food, and so she went grocery shopping. She came back earlier than expected, but she did come back. 

She grabbed the bags, and got out of the car. Of course, she didn't slam the car at all. Rover was her precious vehicle, and she would die for this car. She struggled, as she grabbed her keys from her back pocket. Pidge went to open the door, but she noticed it was unlocked. She blinked in confusion, but opened the door nonetheless. 

She heard music blaring from upstairs, and a few thumps here and there. Oh well, it was probably Allura doing yoga or something. Pidge decided to drop the groceries in the kitchen, before going upstairs to surprise Allura.

As she went in to the kitchen, she began to frown. Why was there beer bottles on the island? They looked freshly open, and Pidge knew Allura doesn't like to have beer, as it was way too bitter for her taste. Pidge dropped the groceries off,  and went to the stairs.

She then noticed another pair of shoes, that totally wasn't her's or Allura's. She blinked, and went up the stairs, her brain in turmoil. What was going on?

The music was getting louder, and it was coming from their bedroom. Pidge huffed, deciding to open up the door.

And what a mistake that was.

There, Allura was on top of a guy, riding him like there was no tomorrow. Whatever noise Pidge made, what drowned out by the music, and Allura's pleasure shouts.

"Ah, f-fuck, Lotor! Harder, ngh, please!" Allura groaned, grinding a bit, as she threw her head back, hands on her breasts, tweaking her nipples. The man, Lotor, was pumping up and down inside Allura, the hard slap-slap-slap of his thrusting coming quicker than seconds before.

Both cried out in pleasure, as both were coming down from their high. Allura's eyes fluttered open, as she faced the door way. Her face contorted from pleasure, to shock, to surprise and fear.

Pidge was sobbing by then, hand over her mouth. Her chest felt like it had been cut open, her lungs taken out, stomped on, then put back in without stitching her chest closed.

The pain was infinite, and the damage was done. 

Pidge turned, as Allura cried out her name. She went down the stairs, jumping every three steps. She grabbed the keys, that were in her pocket, and shoved open the door. She slammed it shut, and got into her car. She ignited it, and started to drive in reverse, when Allura ran out,  her blouse barely buttoned, and with shorts on.

"Pidge! Pidge! I can explain!" Allura cried out, her British accent coming in thickly. Pidge flipped her off, driving out the parking lot, and leaving the house she once called hers. 

Anger was coursing through her body, and tears were welling in her eyes. She decided to go to a junkyard, to let her anger out, but also made a choice to call Keith.

He answered after three rings.

"Yeah, what's up, di-?" 

"Meet me at the junkyard, pronto," Pidge said in a monotone voice, before pushing the 'end call' button. She dropped her cellphone on the passenger seat, making her way through the town.

The junkyard was a place where both Keith and Pidge let their anger out, instead of on people. It was a useful tactic, as their feelings would simmer down, until they were able to talk their feelings to one another and find solutions to the situation. 

And this was a grand situation indeed.

Pidge parked her car, and opened up the trunk, where two crowbars were strewn on the right side. She grabbed both, as she heard the sound of a motorcycle. The engine shut off, and she quietly handed the crowbar over to the Korean, as she went inside the junkyard. They both trekked, the air tense, until Pidge found it. 

It was a somewhat pink-purple hybrid of a car, looking run down, but could be fixed with the right tools. Instead, Pidge walks up, and swings the crowbar into the front window. Both adults start smashing the windows, then the side of the car until its dented. Pidge had tears running down her face, as she dropped the crowbar, wailing as she was held onto by Keith.

"Sh-she - lied, I-I, can w-w-we —leave?" Pidge sobbed, her body shaking. Keith only scooped her up, and brought her into her car. Keith, being Keith, somehow attached the motorcycle he came in, and he grabbed her keys, as she sobbed. 

Keith drove back home, keeping an eye on the now silent girl, as tears came down silently. They arrived home, quicker than expected, but that was fine. Pidge had finally calmed down enough, but she had a numb feeling in her chest. Keith gave her a worried look, but she didn't pay any mind to it.

* * *

"... so yeah, now I'm here crying on your couch, 'cause All-, uh, _she_ couldn't keep it in her pants," I told the trio, as tears came down my cheeks. My hands were trembling, and the boys were surely pissed. 

"Katie, it's all right to cry, 'kay? Here, why don't you take a nap, and I can call Matt, Hunk and Shay, and we can put some movies on," Keith told me, and I nodded, emotionally drained, and ready to collapse. Shiro took hold of me, scooping me up bridal style, and bringing me over to the guest room.

...

As Shiro brought Katie over to the guest room, Lance turned to Keith. Both men had rage in their eyes, mixed with sadness, and guilt. It was both of them who made Pidge and Allura meet.

* * *

  _Five years ago, Lance grabbed onto Allura's tan hand._

_"C'mon 'Llura! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We're going to be late for movie night, and you know that Hunk will get sad if we don't get there in time! Hurry up!" Lance tugged onto Allura's hand, racing down the stairs on the campus halls._

_"Jeez, Lance! Wait, I'm going to trip!" Allura squeaked, trying to not trip over the stairs. Of course, Lance slowed down a bit, so the woman wouldn't fall. They finally arrived, Lance and Allura holding hands, out of breath._

_Lance opened up the door, dragging Allura inside the unit. Everyone was there._

_Keith and Shiro were talking quietly on the couch, Hunk cooking in the kitchen, Shay and Rax watching the TV. Coran was coming out of the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl._

_"Ah, Allura! Lance! Come in, come in. We're almost finished this batch of cupcakes. Both of you come in and clean up, since you're last," Coran said brightly, and both Allura and Lance winced. They both hated cleaning._

_"Fine. Keith, where's Pidgey?" Lance grumbled. Keith looked up from talking with Shiro, as both boys looked at Lance lovingly, while he was obviously not knowing._

_"Oh, she's in the washroom. I can go get her," he replied, standing up from the couch, and walking into the hall. Lance dragged Allura inside the kitchen, giving Hunk a hug._

_"These cookies smell amazing!" Lance smiled, as he began to wash uup the dishes. Allura's eyes looked over to the counter, and started cleaning there too._

_"Allura, right? Lance told us a lot about you," Hunk said, as he put in the last batch into the oven. Allura and Lance blushed and looked at each other._

_"Uh...," both students said dumbly. Hunk snorted._

_"Hey, Allura can you give me that dish? Right beside ya," Lance said instead, looking down at the sud-covered hand. Allura complied, but she tripped, and Lance went to save her. A few things happened._

_1\. Keith, Shiro and Pidge entered the kitchen._

_2\. Lance was holding Allura up from her armpits, and both were nose-to-nose._

_3\. Hunk and Coran turned around to see what the commotion was about._

_4\. The dish felt to the floor with a huge bang and shattered._

_Both Lance and Allura looked at each other's blue eyes, and they seperated,  blushing furiously._

_"Ah, crap the dish. I'm so, so, sorry Hunk! I'm sorry I disgraced you!" Lance cried, actual tears coming out of his eyes. Allura went to move to grab the plate shards that were on the ground, and so did Pidge. Both handd touched._

_"Oh yeah, Pidge, meet Allura, my sister's best friend who decided to come to the same college as both of us," Lance sniffed, again oblivious to the tension in the room. Lance left the room, sniffling, as Keith and Shiro follow him._

_"Oh. Hi, Pidge. I'm Allura," she said, her british accent thicker than before. Pidge smiled._

_"Nice to meet you,  Allura. I'm Katie, but please do call me Pidge."_

* * *

"Lance! Please, I need to talk to her!" Allura pleaded, tears coming out her face.

Lance raised his eyebrows at her, leaning onto the wall.

"Yeah, okay, in thirty years. You broke her heart, Altea! Why? She loves you -loved-, I don't know!" Lance threw his arms in the sky in exasperation. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why did you do it? Was there a specific reason?" Lance said, his arms crossed. Allura looked down. Was there a reason, or was it for the danger?

"I-I-I can't, I don't know, okay! It seems like our life was falling apart, and so I did it!" Allura cried out, the heels of her hands pushing into her eyes. Lance scowled.

"Oh my God. If you feel like that, you talk to each other to fix the problem, you don't just go cheat on her bevause there's some self doubt! Communication is your best friend in a relationship!  Who was it?" Lance scolded her, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Lotor," Allura whispered quietly.

"Fuck. Stay out here, I'm bringing you coffee," Lance grumbled, going inside the house. Allura looked around, taking in the scenery. The house was a pale blue, with some red and white spots all over. A porch bench was there too, enough to fit five. 

Allura sighed, sniffling. Soon after, Lance came out with a cup of coffee. He went to sit on the stairs, and Allura did so, hesitantly. 

"You know you fucked up, right? He's going to make you come back until you're wasted and on the ground. He will do everything for you to stay with him, especially with your power," Lance told Allura. Allura only sipped the coffee, and nodded.

She did know, but did she care?

"Well, let's have this conversation inside. It's chilly. And don't do anything, or I'm going to throw you out," Lance grumbled, going imside the house. Allura followed him quietly,  closing the door.

"You really fucked up. You're so lucky you saw me, not Shiro or Keith, or thy would have done more than let you shout. Now, when did this happen?" Lance grumbled, as he sat on a couch. Allura sat on the opposite one, drinking her coffee.

Allura told him about what happened, where she met him, why she met him. Why she kept coming back. Lust? Yeah. The need of something you can't have? Absolutely. 

"And, did you think of Pidge, like, at all?" Lance questioned, looking up from where he was sitting. Allura looked at Lance dead in the eye, with a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Yeah."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Hey, Pidge-Podge. Which is better? This one, or this one?" Keith asked, looking at the girl with a serious expression. He was picking up two knives. One a rainbow coloured one, and another that represented the ace flag on the hilt. Pidge cracked a wobbly smile, pointing to the second one.

She was ace, not aromantic. She loved girls, but the sexual... nah. 

"Alright,  lets go buy it. Shiro must be done buying that one Bluetooth speaker he wanted for they gym room in the house," Keith mumbled, so Pidge was able to hear. Pidge rolled her eyes, punching Keith in the shoulder softly. 

"I hope Lance is home. He was tired last night from that case with the school," Keith sighed, putting the knives on the counter.  He grabbed his wallet, and started to get his credit card, when Pidge looked up.

The cashier had blue-dyed hair, with seashells adorning it, and putting it up. Her eyes were a turquoise colour, which turned a bit golden in the middle. She had freckles dusted across her cheeks. She had a nose ring too, which adorned her pale face.

"Hi! That would be $78.17!" She said to Keith, who quickly paid, showed his I.D, and grabbed the bag that had the knives. As Pidge was about to leave, the girl ran up to her.

"Wait! I think you're pretty cute. Uh, here's my number! The name's Flor! Bye!" She squeaked before going to the back. Pidge blinked, as a blush came onto hr face.

"Well, would you look at that," Keith laughed, once Pidge came out of the store. Pidge sent him a glare.

"We don't talk about this," Pidge grumbled, crossing her arms, as both gays walked towards the electronic shop. Shiro was just getting out, and he saw the two.

"Hey! We should get home," Shiro said, kissing Keith on the cheek. Pidge only shrugged. 

"Can we get some Mickey D's? I'm starving," she asked, patting her stomach. The men snorted, agreeing with the Italian. They all walked into the car, and drove off. They finally reached a McDonalds, and ordered food for four, as Lance was  probably sleeping. 

Just as they were on the road to get home, Keith got a call from the police department. Since he was one of the poice officers there, he was sometimes on-call, but recently, he was trying not to get so busy.

Shiro on the other hand, worked as a detective, alongside either Keith or Lance, and sometimes even both. Lance worked as a lawyer, at Balmera and Co., with Shay and Rax. 

Well, the call was made. Keith turned it on speaker, as he was holding the drinks, and bag of food.

"Hello?" 

"Officer Kogane. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. McClain has been brutally attacked, and is in the hospital at the moment under emergency care. We-"

"What?! Shiro, gas this thing! We'll be there soon," Keith managed to say, before he ended the call, and started crying. Shiro looked panicked, but he did as he was told, and speeded towards the hospital. Pidge drew in a breath. 

"Lance...?" As she started to sob once more. She suppressed those dreaded tears for a day and a bit, just for them to come back. And Lance was the end result. 

They finally arrived at the hospital, leaving everything in the car. They all went to  the Emergency room, where police officers were standing by. Keith arrived, by shoving open the doors.

"Rolo! You better tell me what happened,  or I'm beating you to the ground," Keith said in a shaky voice. Rolo, an officer with dirty blonde hair and tan skin, looked at Keith.

"Thing is, we got a call from Lance's phone, thinking he needed a favour from us. We answered making jokes, but all we hear was screaming, as if someone was getting tortured. We started to track where the call was coming from, until we heard a male voice start laughing like a psycho.

"He kept saying things like 'Remember me?', 'Hey, what about our past?', and 'Remember all the fun we use to have?' Fucking psychotic. We kept hearing Lance's screams, and a few squeaking chairs, and chains. Then, a female voice came up saying, 'Don't forget about me, Pidgey.' And the call got hung up. Once we arrived at the house, the door was flung open, and the three cats were meowing like crazy!

"But, when we got inside... it was like a horror story. There was carvings on the walls, some holes like someone had punched the wall. Then, we get into the living room, and there is Lance, with multiple stab wounds in the legs. Small, but there. A few cuts that will scar over all over his arms and chest. Thing is, he was getting hanged from the ceiling with the chain, barely being able to reach the chair. His lips were turning blue, and we got him just in time before he went into cardiac arrest from the lack of blood and oxygen.

"He's inside with specialists and doctors. Hunk is in there too, head of the crew with Nyma. Victoria had to leave, since she couldn't stand seeing her brother like that. I'm sorry, you two," Rolo recounted, looking down. By then all three people were crying, and shaking. 

"I probably know who it was. Lotor Prince and Allura Altea. Allura only ever calls me Pidgey. And Lotor is an ex of sorts. Both of them, to both of us," Pidge said after she calmed down.

"Well, we need everything at the moment. We also informed the McClain family,  and they'll be arriving shortly. Victoria is out here, among the police. Go sit, I'll get ya something," Rolo said, before walking away. The three did find Victoria, who threw herself at Shiro before sobbing herself. Keith patted her back consolingly, as he cried too.

Victoria was Lance's twin sister. They acted the same way, same interests, everything the same. Just different life paths.

"Where were you?!"

"We were shopping, since we decided to have Lance rest after dealing with a difficult case. I'm so sorry, Victoria. We shouldn't have let him stay home," Shiro's voice trembled. Pidge and Keith were shaking.

"What's done is done. All we can do is hope for the best," she replies, shaking as well, trying her best not to let the tears flow.

* * *

_"Allura, what the hell?!" Lance screeched, his arms tied up. Lotor busted in through the front door, a smirk on his face._

_"Ah, Lance. Precious Blue Boy. Well, I have no need for you anymore. Might as well end your suffering. Tie him up, Ms. Altea," Lotor snarled, looking at the woman. She nodded, grabbing the chains, making a noose, and tying it to the ceiling._

_She lifted Lance onto a chair, putting his head through the hole. She started to cut his arms, and body before grabbing a separate stool, switching the two quickly._

_"Well, Lancey. It's been a blast! Bye bye, Chico!" Allura laughed, walking out the door with Lotor._

_Lance struggled, the pain from the previous wounds getting to him. Plus the fact that he could barely reach the stool, standing on his tip-toes._

_The pain was getting to him. Maybe if he closed his eyes, this would all be gone..._

* * *

"Lance! Baby, tell me you're here" Shiro asked, rushing to the bed. Keith babbled out words as he began crying.

Pidge could only see from the door way, not daring to enter. Anger pure through her veins.

She was going to do something about this, even if it costed her life.

* * *

 

Allura and Lotor were laughing, sitting in the house, holding bills of money in their hands.

That's when the police force entered, breaking the door, holding up their guns.

 "Raise your hands up! Drop the cash! On your knees!" An officer shouted. Lotor shot a look at Allura, as both complied. 

The cops came in, arresting the two. They grabbed them by their shoulders, walking them out of the house. Neighbors looked on, mumbling and rumors spreading.

Allura saw a pair of glasses that she used to love waking up to, before getting inside the car. She shouldn't have let go that easily.


	16. In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A polyamory chap that isnt shklance?
> 
> Hell yeah!!
> 
> Have some:
> 
> Allura/Matt/Shiro
> 
> With a bit of Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

"What am I going to do, Keith?!" Shiro cried out, still in his sweatpants and hoodie. Shiro looked like he just woke up from a nap, with his hair all messed up, and his glasses sitting on top of his nose on an angle.

And he did. With only thirty minutes to spare before he goes to pick up both Allura and Matt.

"Well, are you going somewhere fancy or not?" Keith replied, eating his cereal. Of course, it was Froot Loops, but without the milk. Lactose intolerant can be a pain.

"I mean, yeah, but then again, we're going to a carnival right after! I don't know what the heck I'm supposed to wear!" Shiro looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, and Keith looked like he wanted to witness it.

But he's decided to not to torture the man today. 

Keith sighed, leaving the bowl of cereal on the table, before getting up and going into Shiro's room.

Keith only blinked, looking at the clothes strewn all over the floor, making him cringe. Keith was a neat freak, and he seriously didn't appreciate this homophobia.

"Wow, you are a mess. Anyway, get a black tee, a Jean jacket, and some skinky jeans. Also, clean up your hair. You look homeless," Keith growled, before picking up the clothing. Shiro blinked, before doing what he asked.

"How do you know so much about fashion? I mean, you're in grey shorts, and a shirt that says 'something gay happened. Me,'" Shiro asked, before putting on the clothes he found. 

Shiro had his shirt off, when he blinked in realization. 

"You've been watching way too much RuPaul's Drag Race with Lance, Keith. Or is it fashion week that makes you not sleep?" Shiro teased, stumbling as he put on the skinny jeans. Keith blushed red, glaring at Shiro as he folded the clothes and put them back in the dresser.

"Fuck you, you bat. Hurry, you gotta pick 'em up in twenty minutes," Keith replied, walking out the room. Shiro panicked, moving faster than before.

Keith went onto the couch, but not before he grabbed his cereal. He grabbed his phone, which was beside him, and started texting the groupchat.

**Groupchat: y'all, not you all**

**Keef_it_up:** Shiro is being annoying about the date, I'm ready to murder.

 **Hunk_a_love:** Allura is in the same state, and she has me and Lance over to help her choose what to wear

 **Pidge_on:** Matt's being a dweeb too, omg.

Lance, get your ass on here!

 **Its_time_to_Lance:** I'm a broken man, Allura is killing me.

 **Keef_it_up:** Oof

 **Hunk_a_love:** same. 

 **Pidge_on:** same.

Anyway, Matt's still being a little bitch, hrbr br j

 **Its_time_to_Lance:** I relate. 

AnyWaY ttyl Hunk help

 **Hunk_a_love:** GOING!!

Lance was currently getting his stomach punched by Allura. 

"Not this, doofus! C'mon, help!" Allura whined, tears settling over her eyes. Lance groaned. Hunk ran into the room, his eyes scared

"Okay, stop freaking out, Allura. Lance is doing his best, and you're pushing him away. Now, let me go get some snacks ready!" Hunk said, before leaving the room. Allura sighed, wiping the tears.

"Sorry," Allura mumbled, looking at Lance with guilt. Lance huffed, waving her off.

"S' fine. Anyway, wear this pink dress, and those black flats over there. Put the black bow, with the light green tips, in your hair. Your hair is going to be in a bun, and you're face is already painted with light makeup," Lance told her,  smiling as he handed the dress. Allura nodded along, and walking towards the private bathroom. 

 **Its_time_to_Lance:** okay she's putting on her clothes

Keith, tell me, is shiro ok?

 **Keef_it_up:** yeah, he calmed down.

Now, Pidge,  how's Matt?

 **Pidge_on:** he's calm????

But like

Hes freaking out internally

Pidge glanced at Matt, who was already wearing his dark brown sweater, and ripped jeans. He was wearing cacti covered socks, and his glasses were looking crooked.

"Matt, you'll be fine. Both of them love you. They won't care what you wear," Pidge told him gently, tapping on a tab.

"Yeah, but like, this is a date we've been planning for more than two weeks, because of the rescheduling. First, Allura couldn't go cause traffic, then it was Shiro because of Keith getting into trouble. Then it was me going to the dentist, THEN to Hunk's house since I promised I would help him with mechanics. Its just stressful, " he responded, waving his hands around.

Pidge blinked. She never knew how much he was bottling up,  and it made her frustrated in herself.

How could she not see his fear?

"Okay, that's valid points. But if anything goes wrong, it won't be because of you or them. Plus, if it gets cancelled again, you guys can always stay here, and I'll go over to Lance's apartment for a sleepover, " she told him, shooting him a soft smile.

Matt nods, relief somewhat filling him up.

The doorbell rings, revealing what was to come for the rest of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro arrived and both of em got Allura. 
> 
> They did go to the restaurant, and to the carnival getting stuffed toys for all three of them. 
> 
> They did crash at the Holt's place, making Pidge go to Lance's, and inviting the other two to gossip.
> 
> Fun!!!!!!!


	17. A nightmare of torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I share my birthday with the best guy in the universe.
> 
> This is very fukin late im sorry
> 
> Nightmares of course.
> 
> Shklance, and Punk.
> 
> They can't find Lance, and when they do, he's in tears.
> 
> Before season 6, but lotor is at headquarters, keith is back, and its the real Shiro.

Lance woke with a start, a nightmare coursing through his systems. He gasped, as sweat poured down his brow. He looked over at Keith and Shiro, who were still sleeping soundlessly.

Of course they were. Lance was smooched in the middle of the two older men, both in deep sleep, enjoying their dreams without facing reality. Lance grimaced, even though he tried smiling. He sighed, as he tried to get out of bed. He had to leave. 

He couldn't cry without waking them up.

Somehow, he got out of bed, and stared at the two. They began frowning, before their hands reached each other, Keith huffing a breath, while Shiro sighed. Lance grabbed his jacket, which covered Shiro's shirt, and Keith's shorts. Well barely.

Lance walked out of the room, and into the hall, which was illuminated with the soft colors of blue. Still night. He could barely hear Hunk's snoring, or Pidge's tinkering. Maybe she finally went to bed, instead of staying up then passing out like a maniac.

Lance began walking, his feet guiding him through the castle. He didn't have a destination in mind, as he dazed out. He crossed his arms, shielding himself. From what? He didn't know.

He finally stopped, and he looked up from his walking. He immediately saw the Galaxy they were traveling in, and then looked back down. 

The Milky Way.

They were going home. Which made him panic a bit more. His nightmare just might come true.

So he continued walking forward, until he entered a room.

And then he broke down.

...

The two males left in the bedroom slowly woke up from their slumber. They blinked the haze away from their eyes, as they stared into each others' eyes. A slow kiss was made, and then they stared at the middle of the bed.

"Where's Lance?" Keith asked, his voice a bit hoarse. Shiro rubbed the sleep from his eyes, shrugging. He looked around for a note, but found none. He checked the phone, finding out that it was three in the morning,

"It's three. He probably walked around," Shiro mumbled, turning it back off. Keith hummed, before both of them stood up. They shuffled towards the door, and both took notice that Lance's jacket was absent.

A nightmare must've happened.

They quickly ran out, knowing that he was at the stargazing deck. They didn't feel him leave, but they were sure felt something wrong then. They finally reached the door, before entering. 

Nobody was there. Yet, they looked out the window, and realized that they were near home. So close, yet so far.

They checked everywhere they could think of. The training deck, the kitchen, the living room. Heck, they checked the bridge and the pod room, and woke Hunk and Pidge to help them. They found nothing.

The four met up on the bridge, thinking where he could be.

"Hunk and I can check the surveillance in the castle, and guide you towards him," Pidge mumbled, holding on to her boyfriend's hand. The three nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"Okay, go to your room. Let me set this thing up... alright, he left the room," Pidge muttered through the helmet comms.  Shiro and Keith nodded, and followdd her instructions, listening intently. 

"He walked to left. Go straight, and then he went right. Uh,  left... right... right... left.... middle... and then left. He went straight.... stop! The door to your right. He went in there," Pidge said.

"Thanks Pidge, Hunk. Now you guys get some rest, we'll be home in a few hours," Shiro said, and the other two left. He turned to Keith, and both of them took a deep breath, before entering the room.

The room is dark, and there's a few pieces of furniture lying around. It was slient, until they heard a few sniffles.

They ran over to see Lance crying and shaking on the couch. "Lance, baby, hey, we're here," Keith said, going in front of his view. He shouldn't get even more stressed out, without knowing people were there.

Shiro also kneeled in front of Lance,  taking in the sight of his boyfriend. His face was blotchy from crying, eyes shut tight. Tear tracks were visible, from the light in the hall. 

" Yo-you should b-be asl-eep," Lance half sobbed out, looking at both men. They gave each other a strange look before looking at the Blue Paladin.

"No, we came to look for you.  Do you mind sharing what happened?" Shiro replied, sitting on the floor. Keith followed suite, both men giving Lance a concerned glance.

Lance regained his breathing, enough to be able to talk to both of them. "I dreamt of you guys being tortured, and I-I couldn't do anthing. I just sat there, watching you guys take it," Lance shook. Both men engulfed him in a hug, saying sweet nothings in his ears. Reassurance, love, and hope.

"Nothing will ever happen to all three of us, and the rest of the team. Not anybody will get tortured, by anyone, alright?" Shiro reassured him, stroking his hair. Lance only nodded, getting kissed by both of them.

Lance knew that with both of them at his side, he'll be alright.

 


	18. Hold it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Pidge/Lance  
> A/B/O universe 
> 
> Injury warning, blood mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. I'll probably try and upload something new every other day, until December 14.
> 
> If I don't Fite me

Lance huffed, sitting on the couch. Pidge was currently typing in some codes on her computer, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as she slouched with determination. The Alpha kept on murmuring things about squaring the next variable, and then back spacing a couple of times. 

Lance felt inclined to bother her for the day. The Omega bit his lip, thinking how to approach her, before he decided to improvise. He slowly leaned in to what the young Alpha was doing, revealing his scent gland a bit. Lance decided to let out a bit of his scent, humming in curiousity.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, I'm just trying to code some software into the castle for better defenses against viruses. We can never be too careful," Pidge explained, a small blush on her cheeks as she eyed the gland. Lance nodded, giving her a small smile. 

"Nice. Hey, can we watch a movie after? I wanna chill," Lance pouted, poking the girl's shoulder. Pidge hummed, before nodding. Lance brightened up, a grin on his face.

Pidge returned to her coding, as Lance layed his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. It smelt like honey and pine, with a bit ginger for her sharp tone. It was pretty comforting, and Lance sighed, the air making the Alpha giggle.

That's when the door opened, making Lance open his eye. Keith's sharp scent filled his nose, making him smile a bit. It smelled like cinnamon and smores, with a tad of metal. It was nice, and he couldn't get enough of the Alpha's scent, just like Pidge's scent.

"Hey Keith. What's up?" Pidge looked up, a small smile on her face. The Black Paladin groaned, settling on Lance's other side. Keith put his head in the crook of Lance's neck, taking in the scent of seawater and lillies, with a small scent of mint. 

"Bullshit, to be honest. Coran is on my hide about new uniforms and stuff. I'd rather Shiro deal with that," he complained, pouting. Pidge snorted, an arm reaching over to Keith, patting his head in sympathy. Lance let out some calm pheromones,  and the two relaxed even more to Lance's giddiness. 

"Well, Pidge is gonna play a movie soon, just so we could chill. I'll give you a massage," Lance smiles, eyes twinkling. Keith sighs happily, cuddling into Lance. Lance let out a purr, making Pidge snort. 

"Might as well start the movie now. How about some Jack Skellington?" Pidge recommended, the other Alpha and the Omega nodded. 

The movie was halfway done, Keith almost falling asleep, Pidge scenting Lance a bit, and Lance content with both of his Alphas near him. That's when the alarm started to ring.

The trio blinked, Pidge pausing the movie, as Keith growled. Lance grumbled, and the three ran to the bridge. They weren't the last when they arrived. Shiro was stumbling through the doors, Coran right behind him. Allura had sweat on her brow, a scowl forming. 

"It's the Galra! Everyone, to your lions!" She yelled, and the others moved. They quickly put on their armor, and ran to their lions. Well, before the trio looked at each other, hope in their eyes.

Lance ran to the Red lion, entring, and quickly piloting it to leave the hanger. The others were right beside him, and they began to tear down the ships. Sweat formed, Lance's distressed scent filling up the lion. He took a deep breath, maneuvering the controls.

"Hey, I have five fighters on me!" Lance heard Hunk yell, making swerve towards him. Blasting three out of the five, the other two turned on him. Hunk rammed Yellow, both fighters exploding. Lance and Hunk laughed.

The battl was beginning to end, making Lance sigh in relief. He could go back to cuddling the two Alphas in no time, watching the last half of The Nightmare Before Christmas. 

That's what he thought, until he got hit with a laser beam from one of the Galra cruisers. He screamed in agony, letting go of the controls. He heard the others yell out his name, as Red shut down. Lance was heaving, trying to regain his breathing and regulate his heartbeat.

"Lance! Baby, please respond," he heard Keith cry out. He whined in distress, and then he heard creaking.  He squealed in distress, as something fell from the ceiling, making him blackout.

* * *

The next he knew, he was waking up in cold air. He tried to breath,  but he choked, as he heard somthing vanishing.  Whatever kept the Omega upright left, making him topple over. Before he hit the ground, he felt two pair of warm arms surround him. He let the scent of cinnamon and ginger surround him, making Lance whine. 

His Alphas.

He opened his eyes, and he saw Pidge and Keith, both of them with flushed faces, and red eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

"What do you remember last?" Pidge asked him, a gentle smile gracing her face. Lance grumbled squinting.

Hunk, him turning towards the castle, the beam, and -

"The ceiling knocking me out," Lance replied, frowning. 

 


	19. I WAS WATCHING A TRY NOT TO CRY CHALLENGE FT YOUTUBERS AND I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAUSE IT was 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains my angst.
> 
> Jack: "these Asian videos are always so good."
> 
> Me: THE VIDEO WASN'T GOOD
> 
> Also, death ref

_I like running from my problems. It so fucking easy_ Lance thought with a frown, as he quietly paced through the halls. 

Lance was berated, again. What for, exactly? To be honest, even he didn't know. Probably JUST for being himself. Why was he so loud? Why was he even here?

What was his purpose? He huffed as he started to peer through the rooms. He went towards the kitchen, where he knew nobody was alive at that point in the night. He hugged himself as he entered. The light automatically turned itself on. Lance squinted, getting used to the bright lights. 

Walking over to the fridge, he grabbed himself a plate of food that Hunk had left him. He smiled sadly at the thought of his friend. Where was he when Lance needed him the most?

Most likely with Pidge and Matt. Lance pouted, grabbing a spork, and walking into the dining room with a sleepy shuffle. He sat at the empty table, blinking the sleep away. He swiped st his food, shoveling it in his mouth.

The flavours made him think of home. His mom would usually make food with all kinds of spices, Rachel and him helping out since they were the youngest. Lisa, Luis's wide would probably be setting up the table, or making his niece and nephew settle down. Luis would be coming in with their father, talking about the upcoming soccer games. Marco would be egging Veronica on, probably a competitive game of best pick-up lines. 

Lance smiled as he thought of his family. His grandparents would be back in Cuba, right in time to see their other kids and grandkids. They would always bring back souvenirs, and Lance would get his annual shell. He has a collection of shells on his self, always picked up straight from Varadero Beach. 

With that thought, he begins to turn sad. His family are surely thinking he must've died, and that's why there's no body to bury. An accident, of course.

He sighed, continuing to eat at a slower pace. He chewed, swallowed, shoveled more food into his mouth. Repeat. Repeat.

And repeat. 

He finally finishes his food, before going back to the kitchen and shoveling the dish into the alien dish washer. He dropped the spork in the sink, and he slipped out of the room. 

Lance trailed the halls, finding himself lonelier than ever. Everyone had seperated into their own cliques, and here he was. The loner.

Like-

The alarm began to blare, making the Cuban jump. He ran to the bridge as quick as he could, and he arrived first. Allura, and the others quickly came, and she stepped up to the pedestal.

"It's an incoming call!"

With that, the screen showed a familiar face. "Keith!" The whole group shouted in happiness. Lance felt a small blow of sadness bloom in his chest.

He had missed the older boy. Keith was a constant in Lance's life. Always there for him in battles, teasing each other whenever the cost, and learning more about one another. They were opposites, but that didn't mean they couldn't get along.

"Hey, guys. I need help on an upcoming mission. I'll be landing soon," he greeted, a little smile faintly is shown. Everyone cheered, and Lance gave a little smile.

"Alright. Hanger doors are opened. We'll meet you there," Allura responded, making Keith nod. The call ended, and the others began chatting. Lance said nothing, even though he was pretty excited to see the ex-Paladin once more. 

With that, the whole group began to walk to the hangers. They were in their own cliques, talking amongst one another. Lance stood behind of the group, silent as ever. He was excited, but he thought talking might've gotten him into trouble.

So silence it was.

They finally reached the hangers, opening it up. As they waited for their friend to arrive, Lance heard the snippets of conversations.

  
'Wonder if he'll...'

  
'... his blade...'

  
'...stay.'

  
Lance shivered at the last word. Keith will of course take the red lion, rendering Lance useless. Blue would stay with Allura, as she hasn't given him a second chance to pilot her. Plus, Allura had achieved more than Lance ever could.

With that thougt in mind, the pod arrives in the hanger. It lands swiftly, and out comes the woosh of the opening door. Keith steps out, a small smile on his face. It looks good on him.

"Hey, everyone," Keith greets, as he looks at all of them. His eyes land on Lance, who is currently looking at the floor. He doesn't dare meet his eyes, since he's such a fuck-up.

"Hello, Keith. What is the mission that you speak of?" Allura asks, and Keith takes his eyes off the Cuban. That's also the moment where Lance looks up. Keith had his Blade uniform on, his hair tied up in a low ponytail. He was standing somewhat awkwardly, looking at Allura as he explains the mission.

"Thing is, we have to infiltrate this top secret place, where there's information about a weapon. The Blade is currently on the low with agents, since they're all scouting other places," Keith tells the group. They all looked thoughtful, Hunk and Pidge talking about hacking into their tech.

Everyone then began walking towards the bridge, Lance biting his lips. He saw Keith and Shiro talking to one another, and he turned away. More probably about the infiltration.

Lance barely contains a sigh, as they enter the room, Coran greeting Keith. Lance sat at his seat, the others except Allura doing the same. Keith stood back, taking it all in. Lance opened up a monitor, shifting throught the planets in this galaxy.

Keith began to walk towards Lance, when Shiro called him out. "Keith? What are the coordinates for the ship?"

As Keith rattled out numbers, Lance looked at the stars. So similar to the ones back home, yet very different. It gave him a small ball of comfort and anxiety.   
Th coordinates were put in, and they all saw the place. Thre was a ship all right, but there were no planets in sight. To be honest, it was on top of an astroid, in the middle of an astroid field. It wasn't huge in size, unnoticed if passing by, but seen if you keep a keen eye out.

The ship was more like a small one-story house. There were no windows, but there was a door with a pad. A small generator sat beside it, a tube entering in and out of the building.

"Hey, maybe we-"

"Lance, please, this isn't a time for jokes. Be serious," Allura scolds. Lance is taken aback, then he shrinks into himself. His hand turns into fists, trying very hard not to shake.

"What were you going to say?" Keith asks, and the both boys look at one another for the first time. Keith is giving him a curious look, and his hands are also in a fist.

Huh.

"Oh, uh, well, since there's a tube connecing the outside towards the inside, I was wondering if we could disconnect that, and shove a small gadget to open up the door, since there will be no power. A small group enters the place, and if someone is going to check what's up, we'll be in the dark, hiding in the shadows. Pidge can map out the place with one of her techie things, and the other group takes out the guard.

"Then, we scope out the place. I'll go in the vents, keeping lookout and giving support. Pidge, Hunk and you can do Galra tech with Hunk as support. Allura and Shiro can sneak around as well, looking for the info. Or something," Lance plans, then flushes as everyone stares at him. He ducks his head in embarrassment and panic.

He was stupid, stupid, stupid-

"That's a good plan," Keith says. Shiro nods, and Allura hums. Pidge and Hunk give him small smiles. Lance only flushes even more, and buries himself in his chair.

"Alright. Lets follow his plan. Everyone suit up, meet here in ten," Shiro says, before Pidge lets out a small yawn. Everyone looks at her, and she blinks.

"What? It's the middle of the night! We should sleep before anythig else," she exclaimed. Shiro quickly agreed, sending them all to bed. Lance was silent once more. He didn't think anybody was following him, until he almost reached his bedroom. A hand touched his shoulder and Lance screamed, jumping away. 

It was Keith who grabbed him. He was giving Lance a look that he barely recognized. A look unfamiliar on his face.

Concern.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked. Lance blinked before nodding slowly. 

"Yeah, are you?" Lance replied, crossing his arms. Keith gave him a look.

"No, you're not. You aren't the same Lance from months ago. What happened?" Keith asks, being his blunt self. Lance frowns, stepping back.

"Nothing."

"Well, it can't be nothing, since you're so silent. Tell me the truth," Keith demands. Lance glares at him.

"Alright. After you left, I felt lonely. So, I tried hanging out with the others. They ignore me, chewing me out for bullshit, and I can't handle it. The fact that you also left me, made me think it was my fault, Keith," Lance replies, before trying to walk away. Keith grabs his arm, stopping him in place.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry I left, but let me explain myself. I was on a mission, the one where I missed the show, before Shiro began to pilot Black again. A fellow blade died protecting Kolivan and me from blowing up. I saw them die. It was the worst thing to experience. That's why I left. So that that doesn't happen to yo-everyone. I'm the one who gets more injured so I lighten your load, so you don't die," Keith rambles. Lance only blinks, as he turns. 

Was that really why?

"And I'm sorry, you had to deal with everyone's bullshit, after I left. I know I-"  
Lance kisses him instead. Keith's lips are soft, and just a bit chapped. Lance pushes his tongue against soft lip, and they part. Tongues battle for dominance, and they forget about time. Hands are on hips, others in hair, or trailing up and down the body.

They finally seperate, foreheads together and breathing hard. They're both flushed, and Lance beckons Keith to his room. They settle on the bed, facing one another.

"How long?"

"Bonding moment. You?"

"Leave the math to Pidge."

"Mmm."

And they're both kissing, feeling. It's broken when their need for air is too great to ignore. They look at one another, and drift off, a smile with hands wrapped aroud each other.


	20. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times both boys dont recognize each other.
> 
> Yep
> 
> Yeah, it 10:36 pm october 18. I did it in time dwwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE UPLOADING ANOTHR CHAP ON SUNDAY NOT SATURDAY SINCE I HAVE A PARTY TO GO TO WOOT WOOT

_"It's hard to believe, you don't remember me at all."_

The first time Lance talked to Keith, it wasn't at the Garrison. It was in grade 2, where Keith was sitting all alone on the bench. It was recess, and every kid was playing with others. Be it a group of 10 kids playing manhunt, or 3 playing hopscotch. This time, the boy was alone.

Until another boy with blue eyes. Where Keith was shy and quit, Lance was loud and outgoing. He had a bunch of kids surrounding him, trying to ask him about spanish words. Somehow, he finally left the revolting group. He saw the loner kid on the bench, and decided to talk to him.

"Hi! My name's Lance. What's yours?"

"Keith."

"Keef? Well, nice to meet you Keef! Hey, I have something for you!" Lance said with a smile, digging through his light blue sweater. Out stretching his had, he produced a hippo keychain. It was the hippo from The Lion Guard.

"Here! So you're not lonely anymore," he explained. Keith tentatively took it, curious and careful. He examined it, and gave Lance a smile.

"Thanks." Lance grinned at that. He left, and the next day he looked to find the boy, but the little lonely kid left. No traces left behind. Lance forgot subconsciously about that interaction. But Keith didn't.

_"I made you laugh, I still remember what I said."_

The second time Lance and Keith met, it was by accident. They were both in grade seven by then, and somehow in the same city. Lance was at the diner with Veronica and her friend Holly, who both were talking about dating people.

"Lancey, you don't get it. You have to have a connection with a person before wanting to date them. That takes time!" Veronica explained, making the boy smile. Holly giggled.

"Or just flirt with them over and over again, until they agree to date you." Veronica shrugged.

"Well, whatever. I'm still asking Jessica Parks out for the dance. I mean, hoe can she not resist me?" Lance smiled, before trying to shug his smoothie. That's when it spilled all over his shirt, dripping on to his pants. Holly and Veronica bursted out laughing, as Lance groaned. He tried to stand up, but more smoothie plopped onto the floor, cracking the two girls over again.

"Uh, dude, go to the washroom. You look like a melted ice cream," a boy said from the counter. Lance turned to the guy, with raven hair and dark eyes. The girls were now snorting in laughter as Lance blushed. The guy chuckled, as Lance walked away awkwardly. The guy grabbed a mop and trailed after him, cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

Lance didn't go back to that diner again.

_"I don't understand why everybody thinks you're sweet."_

The third time was when they were in the Garrison. They were in orientation, when Lance spotted the guy. He was walking alongside the one and only Takashi Shirogane, and Adam Warner, an amazing engineer/pilot.

The Cuban felt jealous. How could that guy get the attention of two super cool people?nSo once the assembly was over, he of course began to ask who that guy was.

"Super awesome pilot."

"Loner kid, to be honest."

"He's going after Shiro's record!"

This guy was a buzz in the social crowd. Lance felt pricked by this, scowling at the thought. He huffed, as he turned to Hunk, who was currently eating breakfast at their table of friends. Mostly classmates that were in the same dorm hall. They were all growling and joking or talking.

"So, what do you think of the Keith guy?"

Hunk blinked, his toast halfway between him and the plate. He blinked, before turning to Lance.

"Mysterious. It draws people in, but also out, y'know? Interesting, yet dangerous." Lance hummed, before spotting the boy across the room. He was alone. In class, Keith was once again the best. That made Lance's anger flare once more. With that, he called the guy out.

"Hey, Kogane! I'll beat you next time! Just you wait!"

With that, he turned, stomping away as Keith gave him a strange look, a frown plastered on his pale face.

_"You treat me like I got nothing on you."_

The fourth time they meet, it's just before they settle into the Blue lion. The time they saved Shiro.

"No, no, no no no no! I'm saving Shiro!" Lance exclaimed, pushing the cart away. Keith looked up, confused, as they guy settled into Shiro's other arm.

"Uh, who are you?" The Cuban blinked, distraught. Keith knew he saw him from somewhere.

"Uh, who am I? The name's Lance," the guy batted his eyelashes. "I'm from the Garrison."

"Oh, are you an engineer?" Keith knew him alright. He was always looking out for his bright smiles, cheery laughter, clear blue eyes.

Lance spluttered. "I'm a pilot! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck." The guy flailed his arms around. Keith hummed.

"Oh, you're the cargo pilot," he responded in a monotone voice. Adam would have killed him.

"Well, I'm fighter class thanks to you washing out," he snarkily added, before beginning to move. Keith followed his footsteps.

"Well, you're welcome," Keith scowls, heaving at Shiro's weight.

Later on, Keith and Shiro would be out of the cabin, where the three cadets were currently napping from the stress-induced situation.

"So, Lance huh?"

"Shiro, I will give your fucking cacti to a lizard."

_"The way you put yourself above me."_

The last time they saw one another, without recognizing would br the ever loving bonding moment. Lance was lying on the ground, the pedestal digging into the burns on his back. It was agony, but he wondered as to how he wasn't crying.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice. Lance opened his eyes, blinking at the guy in front of him. He huffed, and smiled.

"We did it. We are a good team," he slurred, recognizing his hand was locked with another. The guy smiled, and that made him feel fuzzy.

Lance swayed, before crying out in pain. The guy shushed him, adjusting him to a comfortable position. Which was a cradle in his lap. It made him feel small, like he was a little kid and he was on his mom's lap.

The guy began humming a soft tune, which made Lance grumble, closing his eyes. He dugged his head more into the lap, more comfy than before. With that, he closes his eyes, and drifts off.


End file.
